Title In Progress
by soulsistersinaslan
Summary: What secrets is the Book of Damnation hiding? What actaully happened to the 5th Son? What do these four new students have to do with our favorite boys? Chaos and rompus ensues when these girls and boys clash...but what happenes when romance is involve?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Such an unfortunate situation if I do say so myself. **

**Prologue:**

I never knew exactly what was going on when I was growing up. My older sisters always went on weekend shopping trips with our mother while I was left home alone. Our father passed away when we were only 12-years-old. Oh I forgot one important little detail- we're quadruplets. Claudia was the oldest, then Paulina, then Rosa and then me, Tabitha. Everyone, meaning my mother and my sisters, calls me Beth. They say it's not as strange. I don't like it though because there is nothing wrong with my given name; my father gave me that name. It's the only thing he ever gave me. You see, our father was never the parental type but at least he acknowledged my presence more so than my mother. She always preferred my sisters to me because Claudia was the most responsible one, Paulina loved shopping like our mother and Rosa was the troublemaker therefore always warranting her attention. Our father just worked all hours during the week and went to his mountain cabin on the weekends. Since I am the youngest I was often excluded from family outings and left home with a babysitter who could barely speak English; one thing I can gloat about is being able to speak, understand and write 7 languages fluently, and I can decently speak, write and understand 4 more. An accomplishment that no one knows about. It's my little secret.

The one thing that I share with my sisters is our power. You see, we are witches. Not like the witches of Oz or Harry Potter. We are the descendants of the witches of Ipswich. Our powers pass from mother to the first daughter in every generation but since we are quadruplets, I guess the power got confused about which one of us was supposed to have it; therefore, we all got the power. When we use, our eyes turn pure gold, shining brightly enough to light a room bathed in darkness. The Book of Damnation is our history but sitting here, home alone again, I noticed something I had only glanced over before- the male line of the power. As one would expect the power passes from father to son with that line and their descendants still reside in the original Ipswich colony in Ipswich, Massachusetts; we live in Las Vegas. After re-reading everything about them in detail I came across some shocking knowledge- every time they use the power they become more susceptible to its seductive powers and when they ascend at the age of 18, their powers completely manifest. Every time they use after they ascend they take bits and pieces of their lives, therefore if they get addicted they will die at an early age because of the breakdown of the body. There is nothing about that concerning the female line and now it has me wondering about it. But if the Book is true then that means the other half of our line is in Ipswich, with possibly no idea that we even exist. A thought passed through my mind at that moment- what if I tried to find them? What if I did find them? What am I thinking? Mother would never let me fly across the country to go 'whoring' around with four boys I don't even know. A knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Who's there?"

Instead of answering my mother barged in my room and made herself comfortable on my bed where I was currently resting with the Book in my lap.

"Tabitha, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have just learned something very interesting. It appears that your father left you his manor in Ipswich, Massachusetts. Why I do not know. That man never had his priorities straight. Anyway, we are moving there. The manor is still in his name but will automatically be transferred to yours when you turn 18 this year. You have one week to pack and get everything you need together. I will not accept tardiness or complaining. Am I understood?"

I was shocked to say the least. My jaw was slacked on my chest I was sure so I did the only thing I was capable of at that time- I nodded my head 'yes' which seemed to satisfy her.

"Well at least you haven't lost all of your sense, girl. Now close your mouth and get going. We have no time to waste and Lord knows what trouble you'll get into without supervision. Claudia will be in shortly to help you pack. Don't delay her anymore than necessary. Remember she has to pack, too. And Lori, put that stupid book away. You already know everything in there, Lord knows it's the only thing you ever show any interest in. You know you have the power, get over it."

She gracefully stood and exited, slamming my door behind her. Well, that was certainly interesting to say the least. We are moving to Ipswich. Someone has to be somewhere reading my mind. Looks like I got my wish. I hope those boys are there because it would make the trip so worth it. If they're not, I will find them myself, with or without divine intervention as one would have it. Claudia's quiet knock sounded on my door. I got up and opened the door, revealing Claudia in all her glory- dark blue jeans that hugged her hips perfectly, brown short-sleeved shirt that fit just right and brown soft suede boots. Her hair was perfect as always. Talk about feeling inferior to your own family.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" I asked. Ugh, 7 more days until I reach the place where our family began. Oh the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Claudia, Paulina, Rosa and Tabitha...and any other characters you don't recognize. Forgot to mention that in the first post. hehehe.

**Chapter 1:**

Ipswich, Massachusetts (a week and a half later)

_Just another cold rainy day in good old Ipswich_, thought Tyler Simms. His dark hair was flattened against his head due to the extremely large raindrops falling from the sky and his school uniform was beginning to stick to his well-toned body. Picking up his jogging pace, Tyler made it into the main school building with a few minutes to spare before first period began. Slowing down to a brisk walk, he entered the classroom in which his history class was held and his bright blue eyes looked around for his brothers. Seeing them he made his way through a bunch of students, mainly females who brushed against him in any way possible trying to gain his attention, and dumped himself into an empty seat, slamming his head down on the desk resulting in a resounding 'thump.'

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Pogue Parry. Pogue had long brown hair down to his chin, deep brown eyes, a rebel-with-a-cause attitude, and a body any person in their right mind would die for. He was on the Spencer Academy swim team as were his brothers, but his specialty was the butterfly stroke. All he got in response to his question was a pathetic groan from the young boy.

"Baby boy, you ok? Are you feeling alright? Tyler?" questioned the boy sitting next to Pogue. Caleb Danvers was the oldest out of the brothers by a couple of months; he had dark brown hair like Tyler's only shorter, dark brown eyes that almost looked black, a killer body and a charming smile with dimples that had every girl in Spencer Academy swooning all over him. His specialty swim was the free style and like his younger brothers, he hardly noticed all the female attention he was receiving; he was still getting over the fact that his last serious girlfriend left him because she couldn't handle the fact that he was a warlock. Again, Tyler's response to his question was another tired groan.

"Reid had another one of his conquests last night but he didn't get in until 3am with her so I was already asleep and didn't have a chance to leave. So needless to say when they were going at it they woke me up and kept me up for the rest of the night. So in response to your questions I am severely sleep deprived," Tyler responded articulately, while pushing himself into an upright position. The others just laughed and shook their heads, very familiar with Reid Garwin's behavior with the ladies of Spencer Academy. And no sooner had those words left Tyler's mouth then did the topic of discussion waltz through the door of the classroom, smirk already in place. Reid Garwin was the typical bad-ass, with naturally bleach-blonde hair hidden under a black beanie, the brightest blue eyes like fallen stars hidden under thick long eyelashes, sharply defined cheek bones, strong smooth large hands covered by his ever-present black fingerless gloves, and a body even swimmers would kill for with flawless smooth tanned skin that you just wanted to run your whole body over all day. As he swaggered into the room and up the stairs to his seat, every female in the room turned her eyes to watch the blonde with lustful gazes. Unfortunately for them, Reid had a few rules for his game of life- 1) love 'em so good they will willingly crawl back on their hands and knees for more and 2) ignore 'em after their one night together. So, just like every other day of the year, Reid ignored all of the stares and settled himself into his seat by his brothers for history class.

"Good morning class. Please open your books to page 121 so we can begin our discussion," the professor said as he walked through the classroom door.

A heavy collective sigh was heard from every student in the room. However, they all got out their books and did as the teacher asked. But before they could all settle themselves for a nap during class the professor had one last announcement that was sure to catch the Sons interest.

"One last announcement before class begins. We will have four new students joining our school today. I am not sure when they will be arriving but if you see them around the school, please offer your assistance with anything they might be needing," said the professor said.

As the professor started his lesson for the day, the Sons shared a knowing look. After the Chase incident last semester, they were extremely cautious about any new students within Spencer Academy's walls; they did not want a repeat, what with Reid and Tyler ascending in the next couple of months. Caleb sent out a text message to the other three that said for them to meet at the old colony house after swim practice today and that if any of them ran into the students before then, to act polite as per usual but not to act overly friendly. Receiving a nod from them, he turned his attention back to the lesson, barely acknowledging anything coming out of the professor's mouth. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even spare one for the history lesson. Pogue, Reid and Tyler all felt Caleb's anxiety and therefore were tense as well. They did not know what these new students were bringing with them; the only thing they could hope for was that the new four students were no trouble. But then again, when has anything ever gone the way the Sons wanted.

The four of us sat stiffly and uncomfortably in the chairs provided in the secretary's office, waiting for the Provost to call us into his chambers. I was pretty nervous because first impressions are always the ones people remember and so far my day was not going all that well. Who knew what was going to come out of my mouth when I entered the other room. I wasn't the Golden Girl, that was Claudia; I wasn't the rebel, that was Paulina; I wasn't the charmer, that was Rosa; I was just me...insignificant me, just boring old Tabitha.

Lets start with my morning, maybe then someone might be able to feel some sort of sympathy towards me and let this meeting go quickly and painlessly. I woke up on time but when I went to get a shower there was no hot water left; that's what happens when you're the youngest out of four girls. So after a frozen shower, I got dressed in the uniform (which really wasn't that bad) and made my way downstairs for breakfast only to find nothing left. I had to settle for an apple and some orange juice before heading off to school. Unfortunately, my sisters had already left so I had to find my own way there; surprisingly I only made a few wrong turns before I pulled into the student parking lot of Spencer Academy. Giving myself a once over before getting out of the car, I mentally told myself that this was only the beginning of my new life here in Ipswich and that it wouldn't be that bad; the school had an excellent reputation and I read that the students were from well-to-do families, mostly old money, and very well-mannered. I decided not to dwell too much on these thoughts and made my way across the campus to the admissions building. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy, soaking wet from head to toe, running into one of the other academic buildings. _He should have remembered his umbrella_, I pondered. Once I was inside, I checked a map of the building and headed in the direction of the Provost's office, where I found my sisters anxiously waiting and sat in the empty seat next to Paulina. Just as I was about to start a conversation about my cold shower and lack of breakfast this morning, the secretary announced that the Provost was ready for us. One by one we rose from the chairs and filed into his chambers, sat in the seats in front of his desk, first Claudia, then Paulina, Rosa and finally me. _Gulp, well, here goes nothing_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the movie, only Claudia, Paulina, Rosa and Tabitha.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Good morning ladies. I would like to welcome you four young ladies to Spencer on behalf of all the faculty, staff and student body. I trust everything is to your liking so far, yes?"

"Yes sir," we chorused.

"Glad to hear that. Now, on to some boring business. I promise I won't take up too much of your time. We wouldn't want you to miss your first day of school completely now would we?"

"No sir," we answered together again.

"Alright. Now first thing's first- your schedules. I know you are sisters and very close but I had to divide you up. Now you will have classes all together but the others you will have to deal with on your own so I suggest you start making friends as soon as you walk out of this room. You all tested into the advanced classes and the four of you seem to share an exceptional talent for dance. Maybe with your influence you will be able to get a dance team started here at Spencer. We have never had one but I'm sure you could get people to join. Now as far as academics go, I expect nothing less than what I know you are capable of- perfection. Your mother has made quite a generous donation, more than I thought one person could possibly give to a school. I do not want to call her and tell her she wasted her money on sending you four here. Now that the basics are out of the way, we can move on to other important issues. Any questions so far?"

None of us dared to even think of anything to say, even Rosa and that's saying something. She always has something to say. This man could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. We shook our heads in response to his question, hoping that he would not question our peculiar response.

"Good to hear. Now as far as your dorms go, you all have received a single. We needed to get rid of the extra dorms and the easiest way to do that was to give you each your own room. Most other students have a roommate but with your late arrival in the middle of the semester we were not able to room you together. You will be located on the fourth floor of the dorms, along with four other male students. They are in charge of the student council body and will be your guides around the campus for the rest of the week. I hope you will get along with them; they are quite a bunch of young men. We have a long standing tradition with their families, you know. See, their ancestors founded the original Ipswich colony so I am sure you can understand the great care we take with them. Now if you ladies do not have any questions for me, I will call the boys from class to help you to your classes and show you around the school."

Again we answered in a negative fashion. And with that the Provost asked his secretary to send for the boys. Well, well, well. This cannot be a coincidence. A group of four, prominent young men? Long standing traditions? Ancestors were the original founders of...wait a minute, he said four. Weren't there five to begin with? Where's the fifth? Hmm, me thinks some research may be required. We looked at each other, easily reading each others' thoughts. For all of us, that was our worst trait. Our eyes- they gave away all of our secrets. If you wanted to know anything about us, all you would have to do is look into our eyes and you could find it. Sometimes I hate being a witch. For now, we had nothing to do but sit and wait patiently for our "escorts" to arrive.

**(In History Class)**

Class droned on and on while the boys tried their best to pay attention and stay awake, even Reid. After the Chase incident last month Reid cut back on using a lot, so much so that he hardly ever does now. And Caleb, Pogue and Tyler hardly ever used to begin with so now it was like they didn't even have the power. Pogue's ascension came and went without any complications, so they were just waiting for Reid and Tyler who would ascend in a month and a half. Trying to focus in on what the professor was saying they did not hear their names being called. Everyone else in class turned to the center of the classroom when the boys did not respond after trying to get their attention three times.

"BOYS!"

"Yes sir," they chorused, embarrassed at being caught unaware.

"For the third time, the four of you are wanted in the Provost's office immediately. I suggest you hurry before you fall asleep in my class again."

"Yes, sir," they said as they hurriedly gathered their belongings and left the classroom.

Once outside they shared a look, wondering what was going on. They hadn't done anything wrong that they could think of. The only it could be was that the Provost wanted a favor from them.

"What does he want? I didn't do anything...yet," said Reid with a smirk.

"I don't know," Caleb said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he just wants to make sure we're doing okay. Remember he tried to get us to go see the school psychologist when Chase 'disappeared'," said Tyler.

"Who cares? We got out of history," said Pogue.

Settling for the fact that the Provost was just checking on them, they headed off towards his office. When they reached his office the secretary offered them a seat while she notified the Provost of the boys' arrival. The Provost told his secretary to let them in and she did. When they entered his chambers they were stopped in their tracks by who they saw. There was only one thought running through their minds as they stood there waiting for the Provost to say something- _we are so screwed, but we don't exactly mind_. For standing there in front of them, like some kind of all-you-can-eat buffet were the four most beautiful women they had ever laid eyes on; so beautiful in fact that Caleb and Pogue forgot they were in mourning for Sarah and Kate who had recently abandoned them and Reid and Tyler swore off all girls if they couldn't have the ones in front of them. Tyler's eyes were focused on the small girl with the softly curled light brown hair that fell gently past her shoulders, but tied back from her face with a dark blue ribbon that matched the Spencer uniform she was wearing which was in textbook order. She had the most gorgeous hazel eyes with long eyelashes that held him captive in their depths, a soft gentle face with smooth slightly tanned skin, a small button nose and from what he could tell, a cute little dancer's body hidden beneath her uniform; she carried herself well and he could tell that she was the leader of this little group. No, he would not mind getting to know her better at all. Pogue was in a similar state with the girl with the dirty blonde hair that fell in funky waves to shoulder blades; her inform was in order except for her tie which was causally hanging off her neck, her midnight blue eyes framed by long thick lashes were gazing around the room in a bored fashion, her button nose twitching every so often, her sun-kissed skin shining with a glow from within and a well-toned dancer's body; what he wouldn't give to take a ride on those curves. Reid couldn't look at anything or anyone else if his life depended on it for he was too occupied with the red-haired beauty in front of him. Her fiery red hair fell in gentle waves past her shoulders but was held away from her face with a white headband; her deep brown eyes bewitched him and held him captive in their spell as she shyly glanced in his direction; she shifted from foot to foot inadvertently moving in and out of the sunlight, allowing Reid to see her glistening skin in the perfect light; her soft face showed her pure innocence but her body gave off a sense only an experienced seductress would have. Oh he had a new addiction alright, and it wasn't his powers. Caleb was the worst by far for he took one look at the dark brown haired girl with the most gorgeous emeralds for eyes and had a vision of his future; he would not give up until she was his in mind, body and spirit. In his eyes, she had the most beautiful skin that he was sure would feel like silk if he were to caress it; her dark brown hair fell in soft curls to her waist with natural light brown highlights that he wanted to bury his face in, for he knew she would have the sweetest scent; he wanted to lightly kiss her cute little button nose and tell her she was beautiful, to take away the bashfulness and insecurity emanating off of her in waves so powerful he could feel them across the room; her uniform was in pristine order and he knew it was hiding the most perfect little dancer's body to ever grace his presence. All he wanted to do was gather her close to his body with his arms to keep her safe from anything or anyone who would want to harm this innocent creature in front of him. Oh boy, he was in BIG trouble for sure.

The girls didn't fare any better when they laid eyes on their escorts. They were raised in Las Vegas and they had never seen anything so beautiful as the boys standing before them. Claudia was focused on the cutie with the dark brown hair which was going in every direction, like he just rolled out of bed; his bright blue eyes stood out against his tanned complection on a face so smooth it had to be as soft as it looked; his uniform was in pristine order but unfortunately was hiding a body only Apollo would have, a swimmer's body perhaps; he seemed to be preoccupied with something, for he had a dazed look on his face. _Probably thinking of his girlfriend and he really wants to be with her instead of here playing babysitter_, she thought. She was hoping she was wrong because she wanted to get to know him a little better; but, she was strong and if she was wrong she would get over it soon enough. Rosa tried to play off her nervousness with these boys but the one with the neatly combed long brown hair had her insides twisting in such a tantalizing way; his hazel eyes found hers wherever she happened to look and held her captive; his uniform was casually thrown on yet still looked professional, despite the fact that it obstructed her eyes from devouring his god-like body; actually, she wouldn't have minded devouring his body with her mouth either. _McHottie must be taken_, she thought, _either that or he is one serious playboy. Too bad, he looks deliciously tasty- all man, yummy_. Poor Paulina didn't know what to do about the blonde in front of her and she was usually the more outgoing one; his naturally bleached-blonde hair, which was mostly hidden by a black beanie, fell in a haphazard way across his ice blue eyes that caused a warm bubbly feeling to rise in her tummy; his uniform was in order for the most part, except for his shirt which was untucked on one side; that uniform was hiding more than just his Achilles-like body and intended to find out what it was. His attitude just screamed rebel but there seemed to be something that he was hiding, or at least trying to hide and she could see it in his eyes. _Well, I always did like a challenge_, she thought, _and this boy is the definition of the word itself. But he does seem to give off those player vibes; I'll have to keep my eye on him, maybe my hands, too_. Never in her whole life did Tabitha see someone as beautiful yet dark as the young man standing in front of her now. His dark brown hair was in a neatly fixed style on his head which left her wanting to run her hands through it repeatedly, somehow knowing he was the type who loved a girl to play with his hair; she wanted to drown in his rich chocolate eyes that seemed to extend forever and at the same time ignite her body with flames of passion as she had never known before this moment; his uniform was textbook yet did nothing to hide the body even Adonis would be jealous of; she wanted nothing more than to bury herself in that broad muscular chest of his for the rest of time, to feel his strong arms wrap around her and hold her close, telling her everything would be okay; to trace her hands up and down his back and torso in moments of pure unbridled passion; he carried himself well, like a natural born leader and gave off an aura that demanded respect, not fear. What she wouldn't give to be closer to him just to catch a brief scent of him, simply knowing that he would smell like home, the home she'd been searching for, for the past few years ever since their father died. _Talk about out of my league_, she thought. _He'll never be interested in me. He probably has some wonderful girl waiting for him to walk her to her next class but he's here with me out of responsibility to the school. She's probably a blonde too, and smart. Everything I'm not. Oh god, he's just staring at me, most likely because he's never seen someone so hideous before._

The Provost cleared his throat once he realized the eight students were just standing there. He said, "Well boys, glad you could make it. As you may know these are our new students, Claudia, Paulina, Rosa and Tabitha Burgundy. I hope that you will show them around the campus and to their dorms without any mishaps like before...Mister Danvers." He said this in order to gain Caleb's attention but was unsuccessful because Caleb's focus was still on Tabitha, who was now severely blushing under his intense gaze. Hearing and seeing no response to his statement, the Provost continued saying, "Now, if you will please escort these ladies as scheduled it would be much appreciated. Here is a copy of their rosters as well as room assignments. Their dorms are the four empty singles on your floor so I trust you will be available to help them with anything they may need in the future." No one moved from their spots so this time the Provost loudly slammed open a book on his desk, jarring everyone into action.

Recovering first Tyler answered politely, "Of course we will sir. If you don't mind we will be on our way now." He turned towards Claudia and gestured for her to go first when he was stopped in his tracks by an authoritative voice saying, "That's what I've been asking you four to do for the past ten minutes." Flushing slightly, Tyler ushered Claudia out the door and into the hallway, waiting for the others to join them which they did shortly thereafter. Once in the hallway they all awkwardly stood trying not to look at each other until Pogue suggested they get settled in their rooms first before they began the tour. A unanimous agreement was made with a nod of heads and they set off for the fourth floor. While climbing the stairs, all of their thoughts were actually all the same- those boys wanted those girls, and those girls wanted those boys.

_She's so pretty. I wonder if I should ask her to come with me and the guys to Nicky's tonight_, thought Tyler.

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble, but I don't think I'll mind this little girl one bit_, thought Pogue.

_Look at her work that body_, thought Reid, _there's no way in hell she is as innocent as those eyes of hers make her seem. And oh what gorgeous eyes they are._

_Wow, I never knew someone could have such an effect on me. I hope she isn't opposed to being with me because once she's in my arms, there's not a snowball's chance in hell I'm ever letting go_, thought Caleb.

_Oh wow, I really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY hope he's single because even though I usually have a problem with being known as a home wrecker, I wouldn't where he is concerned_, thought Claudia.

_Mmm, I wonder if he would like to show me around town later tonight, say around eight_, thought Rosa.

_He's so gorgeous, and I don't use that word to describe men_, thought Paulina, _but what other word could possibly describe him; oh, I think I just saw him wink at me, cheeky...I like._

_Gosh I hope I'm not grossing him out too much_, thought Tabitha, _he has to be dying to get back to his girlfriend and away from me. Well, since there's no way I'll ever have him the way I want him maybe we can be friends...acquaintances...friend of a friend. Ugh, who am I kidding. After today, he'll never look in my direction again if he can help it. Just once I wish that I wasn't so hideous that a man, like him, would give me more than a random passing glance just because he happened to look up at that point to avoid walking into something or someone else._


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4:

Rosa POV

I leaned back against my door and let out the breath I had been holding in since that boy, no, that man walked into my world. Talk about a wake-up call. He didn't even touch me yet and I am breathless. That man better be single, if not, well I'd rather not think about that right now. It's not nice to kill someone when you've just arrived at a new destination. Anyway, I needed to get myself ready for a night out tonight. Yep, Pogue and the others asked me and my sisters to join them at a little bar called Nicky's tonight. They didn't say what to wear so I guess I'll just have to improvise.

Pushing myself away from the door I threw my school bag on my bed and proceeded to ready myself for a much needed shower. The day went by fairly quickly, seeing as how I only made it to my last two classes after the boys finished showing us around the campus. I can't remember which view was better, the front or the back. Ugh, there I go again getting distracted by a silly boy. I mean, who's to say that he ain't a creep? I just met him for crying out loud and I'm falling all over myself trying to come up with ways to make him mine. Pathetic really. Gathering my bath stuff I entered the bathroom that was attached to my room. Sometimes it pays to be filthy rich. Stripping out of my clothes I glanced in the mirror and noticed something different about my body. I was insanely aware of how my curves followed one right after the other, the definition of my abs, the round firmness of my breasts, and the color of my skin which appeared to be glowing at this point. And the weirdest thing yet was my brand on my right hip. It felt warm and it tingled; I brushed my hand against it lightly and almost fell to floor. Shit, that was sensitive. Nothing had ever turned me on so fast in my life. Saving that bit of information for later I hopped into the shower, praying that somehow I would be able to avoid all contact with Pogue tonight at the bar. If he brushed my hip at all, well, I am not going to be held accountable for my actions.

Pogue POV

I slammed the door to my room and threw myself onto my bed, face first. I let a deep moan, cursing my body and its betrayal. For the rest of the school day I could not get my body to relax. That damn girl, no, woman had me all tensed up like a tiger waiting to pounce. I don't know what's going on with me. Maybe I just haven't screwed someone in a while, but then again it wasn't like there weren't any offers so that can't be it. Fuck, what has this woman done to me?!

Giving up on trying to think away my erection I decided that a nice cold shower would have to do. Don't wanna scare her off tonight with a raging hard on. I gathered my shower supplies and entered my private bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped and got in. It was freezing but it did the job. Now if only I could think of something that would keep it from coming back tonight. Ah, Kira Snyder. That one always works, so well in fact I usually have to suppress a shudder and this time is no different.

I got out of the shower and slung my towel around my hips and walked back into my room. I threw my dirty clothes in my hamper and then opened my walk in closet to find something to wear tonight. I had to impress Rosa, couldn't let her think I'm some slob and don't...wait a minute! Why the hell should I impress her?! What's so special about her, besides her hair, her eyes, and don't even get me started about that body. Damnit! Guess I'm a little more into her than I thought. I glanced down and sighed knowing that the only way for me to dress myself properly was to rid myself of another erection. Oh well, time to get re-acquainted with an old friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tyler POV

After hopping out of the shower I walked over to my closet and tried to decide what to wear to Nicky's tonight. We were going to stop by the girls' rooms at the end of the hall and give them a ride over so I had to make sure I didn't look like a slob. Man, those girls sure are pretty. Every one of them, but Claudia was something else. The way she just radiated confidence and how her entire demeanor demanded respect. And I'm usually not one to ogle a woman but damn! Those curves were something dangerous. The way she walked, her hips swinging back and forth to a beat only she knew, sending any man who dared to watch into a trance of pure seduction. What I wouldn't give to have a peak at what lies beneath that uniform and then just...NO! I will not mentally undress a woman who I only met a few hours ago. It is not right. It's disgusting, it's vulgar, and...and...and...exactly what I'm gonna do. Can't win every battle you fight, now can you?

Allowing my mind to wander into less than pure thoughts about Claudia Burgundy my body mechanically picked out my clothing for the evening. Pulling on the clothes I noticed something wrong with my jeans. I looked down and saw the problem...that's what I get for letting Claudia take control of my mind. Oh well, time for another cold shower. Drying myself off and putting on my clothes for the second time tonight I tried my best to keep my thoughts on anything but Claudia. But she was just so beautiful. Ugh, I'm turning into Reid. Maybe Caleb's right, maybe I am spending too much time with him.

Glancing at the clock on my night stand I saw that I had about half an hour to finish getting ready before we were supposed to meet the girls. I quickly dried my hair with my towel and decided not to put any styling product in it tonight. Hey, if Claudia doesn't like it then I will try something different tomorrow. There she goes again, running through my thoughts with no shame. And who says that she's even interested in me. I'm not confident like Reid, I'm not insanely muscular like Pogue, and I'm definitely not dark and mysterious like Caleb. I'm just Tyler, baby boy. I let out a sigh, and decided I could only hope for the best and expect the worst tonight. Before I went to meet the girls I went to check on Reid. He's worse than I am when it comes to getting ready for the ladies.

Claudia POV

I allowed my thoughts to wander while I mechanically brushed my hair at my vanity. This new school would hopefully be a new start for all of us, especially Tabby. I may not show it all the time but I really do care for her, she's my baby sister. I just wish she would break out of her shell a little more, try to make friends instead of glueing her head into the pages of whatever book she is reading at the moment. There is so much just waiting to break out and show the world. I see it, hell, even Rosa and Paulina see it and they're usually clueless when it comes to things like this. Maybe Tabby needs someone outside of her family to show her what she can truly be. Hmm, guess some match-making is in order. I saw the way her eyes were glued to Caleb Danvers. Kind of cute if you ask me.

Speaking of match-making, I may just have to take Mr. Simms from whoever he is currently dating. That boy is too fine not to belong to me. Ugh, I sound like Rosa. It's just, I never met anyone like him before. So quiet and refined, yet so powerful and dominant in just his mere presence in a room. Now there's someone who's hiding behind something or someone. He needs to break out of his shell, I just know it. Even after knowing him for a few hours I got the sense that he just let his friends take the lead, always the follower and cleaning up after them. Well not any more.

Letting my thoughts drift deeper into the mystery that was Tyler Simms, I felt the strangest sensation on my right hip. I reached down to the hem of my shirt to pull it up when my fingers accidentally brushed against the brand on my hip and WOW! I immediately let go of my shirt and grasped the vanity table with both hands, causing my knuckles to turn white. I didn't expect that, not in a million years. Just the slightest brush of my own fingers against the brand on my hip and I was ready to fly to the stars with Tyler's face leading the way. I had never gotten so turned on or so close to letting go with just the simple thought of a boy whom I had met only hours before. Something was going on here. The brand never reacted that way before and I had never felt anything like that sensation either, and I had been with some powerful boys. I think I'm going to have to call the girls for a meeting sometime soon, but I had better wait to see if it happens again or to anyone else.

Shoving those thoughts out of my head, I concentrated on finishing my hair, making it look absolutely perfect. I needed to impress a certain Tyler Simms tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3:

Paulina POV

What to wear, what to wear? Sometimes being a girl is so difficult. I mean, guys get to throw on whatever they want and they always look so great. Us girls, however, have to spend hours in front of a mirror and we still never look good enough. Whatever. Standing in front of my closet in a fuzzy towel, I thought back to my shower and the certain thoughts that crossed my mind when I was in there. I never knew one boy could affect me so much. I usually just go with the flow and let whatever wants to happen, happen. But this boy, Reid Garwin, is surely something else. First of all, the power radiating off of him was insane. I never met anyone with that kind of power outside of my sisters and me; well, I guess dad was an exception since we got our power from him. He gave off an air of carelessness but one could easily tell by looking in his eyes that there was so much more that he was hiding from the world. Oh gods his eyes! How they managed to freeze me in place like that I'll never know. One glance from that boy, excuse me, no, man, and I was his willing slave. As my thoughts turned more inward and less appropriate to voice out loud, I felt a strange sensation on my right hip where my mark resided. I looked down in the shower to figure out what was wrong and to my surprise it was glowing. It was very faint but I could notice a subtle glow. Naturally curious I reached down to touch it and I would have screamed if I hadn't bit my lip at the very last second. The feeling was so powerful that it literally brought me to my knees. I was panting hard, as if I had just finished an intense dance rehearsal, and I felt shivers running through my entire body. Wow, what was that? All I did was touch my hip and now I'm two seconds away from a very intense orgasm. What the hell is going on here? Shaking my head, I took care to finish my shower and my, ahem, problem and quickly got out of the shower stall. I rushed back to the room to finish getting ready so that I would hopefully have time to talk to Claudia about this. Maybe it's a glitch, you know, moving somewhere completely new and then suddenly being hit with that wave of power from Reid. Yeah, that's it, absolutely. It's Reid's power that did this to me, not him himself. I mean, yeah, he's good looking, has a fantastic body that makes me wanna run my tongue from his lovely collar bone down to his....OKAY! That's enough. I need to focus on the task at hand here- picking out an outfit.

Deciding to just close my eyes and summon an outfit with my powers, I crossed my fingers and hoped that it would be appropriate for tonight. When I opened my eyes I saw that what I had chosen was quite cute. I pulled on my clothes and then grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. As I brushed my hair, my thoughts traveled to Reid yet again. I wondered what it would be like to feel his fingers gently running through my hair, as he softly nuzzled his nose on the side of my neck, his soft breaths sending shivers down my spine, feeling the firmness of his body gently pressing against my back as I reached a hand up to his face, feeling his smooth skin beneath my own fingers, closing my eyes as he.............ENOUGH! That is it! That boy, er, man needs to leave my mind alone. Ugh, the sad thing is, he is another room entirely which is located down the hall, most likely spending a few more minutes with his beautiful girlfriend before he is obligated to spend the rest of the evening with me just because all of his friends are taking my sisters and myself out for the night. Taking another glance in the mirror, I realized how much my life sucked in that very moment. Why me?!

Reid POV

Alright, this is getting a little out of hand! I mean, c'mon, this is like the third shower, cold shower mind you, that I've had since that hot little thing scampered off to her room. She's either really that attractive or I just need to get laid. Then again it could be both. Sighing in defeat, I turned off the water and wrapped the white towel around my waist. I stepped into my room and walked over to my closet but before I could find an outfit to wear for tonight, there was a knock at my door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

"It's open."

I turned back to my closet as I heard Tyler open and close the door to my room. I finally decided on a pair of fitted jeans, a plain white, fitted t-shirt and of course my trademark fingerless gloves and my black beanie. I set my clothes on my bed and moved over to my dresser to grab a pair of boxer-briefs and slipped them on under my towel.

"So, what do you think of the new students?"

"I think a lot of things Ty, you're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"Do you think they're nice?"

"Nice is one way to put it."

"Do you think they're cute?"

"Tyler, where are you going with this," I said as I finished getting dressed.

"Well, it's just that, you with Chase and everything that happened before I was thinking that we should watch our backs a little more carefully, even though they are pretty cute."

I sighed heavily, knowing my younger brother was right. Just because four extremely hot girls walked into our lives doesn't mean that it's a dream come true. We thought that having our long lost brother back would be good for us, but we all know how that ended. I know that if I could feel those waves of power from those girls, then my brothers could. Tonight would be interesting for sure. The guys and I were taking the girls out to Nicky's as a sort of welcome party. Hopefully Aaron won't start his shit again 'cause I really don't need that tonight, seeing as how we'll be getting a lecture from Caleb before we meet the girls downstairs.

"I hear you baby boy, but what can we do? We can't make the first move until they do. We'll just have to wait and see, as much as it kills me to say it."

"So you're saying that you felt that power too?"

"Oh yea, I felt it. Same as Caleb and Pogue I bet."

Tyler sighed and then stood up heading for the door.

"You ready?"

"Yea, let me just grab my keys and then we can go."

I reached for my keys on top of my dresser and then headed towards the door. I closed the door behind me and Tyler and with a flash of my eyes, the lock clicked indicating that it was secure and would remain so until I returned. I mentally counted backwards from 10 in my head and when I finished, just as I knew he would, I heard Caleb's voice shout in my mind.

"Reid!!!!!"

I chuckled to myself as Tyler shook his head. The two of us headed down to Caleb's room where we were all meeting before meeting the girls downstairs at the front door of the dorm building. I had a feeling that tonight was gonna be one for the ages.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Covenant....unfortunately

_Caleb POV_

I sat on my bed waiting for my brothers to arrive for a meeting before we went downstairs to meet the new girls. We were taking them out, kind of welcoming them into the community. I don't know what was going on with me but something just feels off. Not in a bad way, no, just different. As soon as I walked into the office I was immediately drawn to the shy little thing standing behind her sisters. At first glance anyone else would have barely registered her on their radar screen but for me, she was a magnet. It was like some invisible force was pulling me closer to her, every second I stood there was hell because she was not in my arms. I thought I had loved Sarah and maybe I had loved her in my own way, but this new feeling, wow. Just thinking about her name sent delicious shivers down my spine and more than a few dirty thoughts running through my mind. The way her hair fell down her back made me want to run my hands through it over and over again, while I was busy acquainting my mouth with her delicate collar bone and seductive neck. The more I thought about her though, the more my fantasy spun out of control. Very soon my hands traveled from her hair down her body, skimming along her neck and shoulders, down her arms then back up, only to trace the same pathway down her torso and finally stopping at her hips, where my hands tightened their grip and pulled her lithe little body up against my hard, muscled one as my mouth traced a path up her neck and across her cheek coming to rest on the corner of her lips. I imagined pulling away for a brief moment to take in her flushed face and heavy eyes, begging for more and for me to hold her closer. I imagined backing her up until she felt the bed hit the backs of her knees, causing us to tumble down in a tangle of limbs, only for my hands to slowly slide up and down her legs, relaxing her. I imagined her saying my name, in the quietest of whispers, a plea for me to continue even further leaving no place on her body unexplored. Placing my hands at her hips again, I pulled myself up so that I was level with her face, slowing leaning in to claim those beautifully pouting lips as my own, somehow knowing her taste before I even sampled her mouth, so full, so lush, so....................

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was startled out of my very....vivid daydream by a knocking at my door from my brothers. I took a moment to calm myself down before telling them to come in. Pogue came in first followed by Tyler and Reid. I hoped that I was not the only one to be having these feelings about Tabitha. Well, I mean, I hoped none of them were after her, she was mine. What I meant was that I hoped they were sensing that something was different about these girls. If that was true, then we had no choice but to watch our backs, regardless of our personal feelings towards them.

"Let me guess, you called us all here to warn us about the new girls? Am I right?" Reid questioned sarcastically.

"Yes Reid, that's why. I don't want you taking this lightly, any of you. We barely escaped Chase alive. We don't need a repeat of that in the near future."

"I hear you Caleb, but it could also just be our imaginations. The Chase thing was pretty recent and it proved to us once and for all that we are not invincible," Pogue reasoned.

"I know but I just want us to be careful. We can't afford another mistake."

"Don't worry Caleb, we'll be fine. I think it's safe to say that we all learned our lesson, even Reid," Tyler quipped.

I saw Reid shoot him a glare and decided to end the conversation now before it turned ugly.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for tonight. We have the warning, now we just need to pay attention to it. Don't investigate anything without another one of us to help and don't address the girls about anything strange either. We need them to make the first move, but for tonight, lets just try and have a little fun, we deserve it."

They all nodded their assent and we filed out into the hallway as locked up my room. I led our little group down the hallway to the stairs and before we descended them I turned and said, "Oh, and Reid, don't think I forgot about that little stunt you pulled earlier."

"Oh c'mon Caleb!"

I heard a snicker from someone else before I heard a slap that most likely shut them up. I chuckled to myself as I continued down the stairs. When we finally reached the bottom though, we were all left speechless. For there, standing at the front doors waiting for us were four of the most beautiful women in the world, but I only had eyes for one. And in my eyes, she was all that would ever matter to me again.

_Tabitha POV_

I cannot believe that I let them drag me into this. They know how I get around new people, especially guys. I mean, this is ridiculous. There is no way that any guy, especially a guy like Caleb Danvers, would even think to look twice at me and yet here I am waiting for him and his friends to meet us for a night out. A night that I will most likely spend by myself as Caleb meets his surely wonderful girlfriend at the bar we are going to and dances the night away with her. Oh who am I kidding, I need to leave and I need to leave now.

"Guys, I don't think I feel so well. Maybe I should just stay here in the dorms so I won't get anyone else sick," I proposed convincingly, with a slight cough at the end.

"No," they all replied.

Well, it was worth a shot. Knowing my sisters, if I asked again, they would handcuff me to one of them to make sure I would not leave their sight. Okay, so now that I know there is no way for me to escape this night of humiliation I might as well think about what I can say to Caleb without boring him to death. Well, I guess I could ask him what clubs to join on campus and how the academics are at the school........bleh. Gosh I'm so bad at this. What do I say to a guy that made my heart stop beating for a moment only to jump start it the next. What do I say to the guy whose eyes seemed to touch my soul, pulling down all my defenses and leaving me completely bare for him to observe. Ugh, I need to stop thinking about him. He must have a wonderful girlfriend who loves him and they are probably very happy together because I can tell he is the type of guy who would do whatever it took to keep his woman happy. I wonder what it would be like to actually be his woman?

Alright, that's enough. I hate my mind right now. There is no way I'll ever be with Caleb so I need to focus on getting through this night without making a fool out of myself. Deciding to take my own advice I turned to Claudia and attempted to start a conversation with her. However, before I could even get one word out she began, "Those boys are different than any other. They have power."

"Power? What are you talking about? Power like us? Good power, bad power?" questioned Rosa.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied. "I don't get the feeling that it's dangerous for us, but I have an odd feeling that it's dangerous for them, very dangerous."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense," said Paulina.

"I know. Maybe we should have Tabby explain it. After all, she's the one who reads the Book at every chance she gets," she said turning to me with an creepy smile.

"You mean.....you think, um, that they.........you can't be serious!" I said.

"Dead serious. But we need confirmation before we confront them. Better yet, it would be nice if we could get them to make the first move. But we'll have to wait to discuss this further. They'll be here in about five seconds," she finished.

Before I could reply, we all heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to greet the boys. My eyes were immediately drawn to Caleb, dressed in a pair of fitted dark wash jeans that seemed to hug his thighs and hips tighter than a lover's embrace; his white wife-beater was stretched seductively across his chest, molding around his muscles, tempting me and daring me to trace their outline; he had his leather jacket flung over his back while holding it with one hand, while his other hand raked through his messy hair, as if he was telling me he wanted me to run my own hands through it. His deep, dark eyes caught mine and held them there. Oh my, that boy, no, man, is nothing but pure seduction and sex on legs. While holding his gaze, I had a vision, or maybe it was only a fantasy coming to the front. I saw the two of us in a bed, a very large, soft bed in a room that was lit by candles, so numerous I thought we might actually burn ourselves on one of them. _He skillfully maneuvered us around on the bed so that I was underneath his strong and dominant form, waiting with bated breath for his next move. He slowly lowered his head to mine, nuzzling my nose gently with his own, before placing a feathered kiss upon my lips and then moving his face to the crook of my neck. He took a deep breath and buried his face further into my neck as his hands began to wander to distract me, and they did their job very well. His sure hands gently traced the sides of my body, massaging as they went, relaxing my body even more. I was at his command, whatever he wanted I would give it to him. I felt his hands as they slid around to the front of my body and slowly moved up my torso until they reached the underside of my breasts. I jumped slightly as I felt his tongue poke out of his sinful mouth and lick the side of my neck, while his lips were busy doing dangerous things to my fragile mind. His hold on me was incredible and frightening at the same time but I knew I would not trade the feeling for the world. His hands slid to the sides of my breasts, his thumbs rubbing in small circles there which drove me crazy. I plunged my hands into his hair and my fingers knotted of their own accord and pulled his body down on top of mine. It was then that I realized we were both naked, completely bare in every sense of the word. I felt a moan rise in the back of my throat as he trailed his kisses and nips up my neck and across my cheek until he reached the corner of my mouth where he paused for a moment. He raised his eyes and looked at me, holding me captive in yet another way. We were both heavily panting from our previous make-out session, our hearts rapidly beating to the same intense rhythm, the air thick with our arousal and sexual tension. He glanced down at my lips then back into my eyes, asking permission to take the final step that would lead us on a path we had never known existed before this moment. I lifted my face to his and pressed my lips against his own, letting him know that I was his for the taking. He responded with a passion I had never known and slowly situated his long, hard body between my legs underneath the covers. I felt him slowly guide himself to my aching center and slowly, ever so slowly, begin to......................................._

"Tabitha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I jerked out of my trance and turned around to look at Paulina, who was standing there with a smug look on her face, knowing that she caught me.

"We're leaving now. C'mon, you're riding with me."

I glanced back at Caleb and felt all of the blood in my body rush to my face. I quickly followed my sisters out the door and the car. Apparently they had agreed to follow the boys there since we had no clue where the bar was located. As everyone began to pull out of the parking lot, Paulina turned to look at me in the car.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on the road instead of looking at my face?"

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful flushed face that just so happened to appear after you and Mr. Danvers had that very intense staring contest."

"It was nothing."

"Yeah right Tabby. You and I both know you're all wet for a certain someone."

"I am not!"

"Kid, do you really think you can lie to me?"

I sat back in the seat with a heavy sigh. I had no choice but to tell Lina what I saw because she would not let it go until she got her way. I told her what happened and what I saw and when I finished she had a very thoughtful look on her face.

"Paulina, what is it?"

"Well, you know how Claudia was going on about the guys and the power they have? What if what you experienced was part of that power? It could be in accordance with what the Book says, you know. Maybe there is a higher reason for this move here. You should tell Claudia tonight when we get back."

"I guess you're right. I just hope she doesn't laugh."

"I didn't laugh. Why would she laugh?"

"The first hot guy that I actually notice, I want to jump into bed with. It's just so embarrassing and not like me at all."

"Sweetie, it's okay to have these feelings. It's normal. And you have to admit, if you were going to lose it to anyone, Caleb Danvers is definitely the best choice!"

"I cannot believe you just said that to me!" I laughed.

She laughed along as well, and surprisingly I felt better about this whole thing. Paulina was right. I just needed to talk about it with someone and all of my sisters understand. Now the only thing left to do is survive tonight without embarrassing myself in front of Caleb. Easier said then done I suppose. We finally pulled into the parking lot of the bar and saw that it was pretty crowded.

"C'mon baby girl, we're gonna get you a fine specimen of man tonight!" Paulina laughed as she pulled me out of her car and over to the rest of the group. Oh boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Caleb's POV**

Well, that was not what I was expecting. Who knew that my shy little angel had such a devilish body hidden underneath that uniform. The drive to Nicky's was somewhat uncomfortable because I could not stop thinking about her body, especially that little strip of skin that was exposed due to her small shirt. The guys and I arrived at Nicky's first and made sure to park our vehicles in such a way that the girls would have parking spaces right next to us. When they finally pulled up I was yet again struck by Tabitha's beauty. She gave off a very self-conscious air, like she didn't even realize how amazing she truly is. Well, come hell or high water I am going to show her, and I'm gonna start tonight...hopefully.

We all walked into the bar and searched for an empty table that would sit everyone. Once we secured our table and booth for the night everyone took a seat and a short awkward silence took over before Reid, being Reid decided that we needed to know everything about the new girls and struck up a conversation.

"Well, ladies I think that we should all get to know one another. You know, since we're going to be classmates and hall mates and what not."

"Okay, um, I guess that's fair enough. What do you wanna know?" asked Rosa.

"Lets start with where you ladies are from."

"We're from Las Vegas. We were all born here in Ipswich actually, but then our mom wanted to move out west so we did. And then when our dad passed away we moved back here because he left us a house in his will. Well, actually he left it to Tabitha," said Claudia.

"Oh, we're sorry about your dad. We didn't mean to bring up any painful memories," Pogue said while giving Reid a look.

"No, it's okay," Claudia responded.

"Okay then, next question. Why Spencer?" asked Reid.

"We all got full scholarships. I mean, we could afford it without the scholarships but we were taught to be thankful for what we get in life. The money we would have used to pay the tuition we donated to the school. The provost was quite happy with that," Paulina said.

"Wow. Finally we have some girls who can hold a decent conversation in this school. So I guess that means we'll mostly have all the same classes together. The four of us are all in advanced courses. Your schedules should be the same as ours," said Tyler.

Now that was a shock. Usually Tyler just sits there and lets Reid and Pogue do all the talking. These girls must be something special to get him to talk on the first try.

"Yea, that would be awesome. It will definitely make finding our way around much easier," said Rosa.

"Hey, I don't know about everyone else but I'm getting hungry. Does anyone want anything?" asked Pogue.

I swear all that boy does is eat. And yet he still has the fastest time for the butterfly. The mind boggles. Everyone started to give him their order when I decided that it would be easier for the four of us to go get food for everyone so that Pogue wouldn't have to remember all the different orders. The guy's smart and all but sometimes I think his common sense takes vacations that even he doesn't know about. The girls offered to pay for their own food but we waved them off and headed towards the bar to place our orders. We placed the orders and Nicky gave us a look, but went and called it in to the kitchen. He said it would be about twenty minutes. As we waited, we leaned with our backs against the bar and discreetly kept an eye on our women. Whoa! Our women? Where the hell did that come from?! But then again, looking at my brothers, I'm sure I had the same possessive look on my face every time another guy would even glance in their direction. I am in big trouble.

* * *

**Paulina's POV**

"Well, I don't know about you girls but I call dibs on the blonde."

"Paulina, that's not appropriate to say! You don't even know him and he doesn't know that you are interested in him. You have to know each other first and come to a decision together about these things," said Tabby.

"Oh sweetie, you have so much to learn and we need to teach you asap before someone steals your man," Claudia commented.

"But I don't have a man," she replied.

"What our dear sister is trying to say, is that you need to show Caleb that you're interested. If you don't" I said, "then you're never gonna have a shot. Someone else might have their eyes on him," Rosa explained.

"Who? Besides the whole female population at school. He probably already has a wonderful girlfriend who he would rather spend time with then be here babysitting me tonight," poor Tabby said.

I've never seen my sister look so sad about a guy that she just met. Maybe she was right, maybe these guys have something to do with our Book. I guess we'll just have to talk about that another time. For tonight, we need to have fun and get Tabby to relax a little bit. And I think I know just how to do it.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check out the rest of the bar. When the guys bring the food back let me know," I said as I walked away from my sisters. As I looked around I saw a couple of pool tables on the left and a good sized dance floor in the center of the bar, a bunch of arcade games and a foosball table to the right and the bar and kitchen towards the back of the place. There was also a DJ set up in a corner but it seemed like he was taking a dinner break for now. I made a note of that in my mind for later; hey, why not show off the skill if you've got it. As I turned around I saw Claudia signal that the boys were back with food so I headed back over to the booth and settled myself in my seat between Reid and Pogue.

"Thanks guys, this looks great!" I said, already shoving the fries in my mouth.

"Well, Nicky's is the best around here for food. That is if you don't wanna pay out of your ass for some pricey restaurant downtown or in Boston," Pogue replied.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Caleb questioned Tabitha.

She didn't answer right away, her cute little cheeks coloring a pretty pink. I laughed to myself, just loving this situation. Those two have some serious chemistry. Did someone turn the temperature higher in here?

"Um, yes I am. Thank you for asking," she timidly replied.

"Good, I'm glad. So what do you think of Ipswich so far?" he asked again.

"It's nice. It's good to be back home," she said, her eyes never meeting his.

I had enough of this stupid little game they were playing. I glanced around the table and saw that everyone was pretty much done eating by now and I decided that I should pay a visit to the DJ station again.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go check out the DJ and see what he's got in his playlist. Anyone wanna join?"

"Sure, I'll go with you," said Reid, "Don't want any creepers to snatch you away from us when we're not looking, do we?"

"You're absolutely right. Thank you, my knight in shining armor."

We stood up from the table and Reid offered me his arm which I took. We walked arm in arm over to the DJ, who Reid apparently knew from school. The DJ, whose name was Chris, let me look through the music he had with him that night to see if I found anything that I liked. After a few minutes I found some Jesse McCartney. I know, I know, but what can I say...the guy is kinda cute. I requested some of his songs and a few other good dance songs and then Reid and I walked over to the pool tables. He signaled back to the table and then Tyler and Claudia walked over and joined us. We started a friendly game, me and Reid vs. Tyler and Claudia, and were having a good time until some creeper guy came over and tried to start something with the boys. They simply ignored him and his friends until they started hitting on us girls. That's when things got ugly, or so I thought.

* * *

**Reid's POV**

Aaron and his stupid goons tried to start something with me and Tyler but there was no way that was going to happen tonight. These girls don't need to exposed to any of that. Ty and I ignored them and continued to play our game with the girls. I was surprised at how well these girls played and also by the fact that I had absolutely no urge to use. It's almost like it completely disappeared around these girls. Maybe Caleb was actually on to something. Oh well, I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to show baby boy that I'm still number one. As I was going to take my shot something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. Aaron and his goons were a little too close to Paulina for my liking and she didn't have a clue because she seemed to be intensely focused on the game. Forgetting the game, I pushed off of the side of the table I was leaning on and moved around to where Paulina was standing, casually slipping my arm around her waist, making sure that Aaron saw the movement.

"What's going on over here? Everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is fine, why?" Paulina questioned.

I could see Tyler move closer to Claudia, standing slightly in front of her when he saw Aaron's buddies spread out around the table more.

"Yea Garwin, everything is fine. I was just gonna introduce myself to your female friend here, that's all."

"Spare me the drama Abbot, that was the last thing on your mind and you know it."

"Oh c'mon, you wouldn't want me to be rude to the new students now would you?"

"Reid, I don't think he was going to do anything with you standing here protecting me," Paulina said as she curled further into my side. I could tell she wanted Aaron away from her as soon as possible.

"See Garwin, I was just being nice," he said while deliberately leering at the girls.

"You can take your friendly introduction and move it somewhere else before something bad happens to you," I replied with my fists clenched.

I felt Paulina's hand gently stroke over one of mine and I immediately relaxed. This girl is something else.

"Alright guys and girls, lets finish this game and then head back over to the others," I said turning my back on Abbot and his friends.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with her!" he shouted.

Paulina turned around, seemingly quite composed and said in the most deadly voice, "If you don't get your ass and pussy friends out of here right now, I will personally rip off what little balls you have, hang them on a key chain and then force them down your throat...do I make myself clear?"

"Do you really wanna do that sweet thing? I'm sure there are much better things we can think of that involve my balls and your mouth."

Next thing I know Abbot is on the ground, clutching his broken nose. I looked at Paulina in shock and found that I was quite proud at how my girl handled herself. Wait a second! My girl?! Oh boy.

"Your right Aaron. That was much better than what I said before. Oh yea, one last thing."

And with that she kicked him where it hurts and he let out the most feminine scream I have ever heard. This woman is my hero for life.

"Well, now that that's over, should we finish the game or go back to the others?" she questioned cutely.

"Whatever you want," I said.

She wanted to finish the game so we did. Tyler and Claudia won, but that was fine by me. I mean, seriously, Paulina kicking Abbot's ass was the best part of the night. I can die a happy man. Once we finished the DJ announced that it was prime dance time on the dance floor. I saw a light in Paulina's eyes and decided to ask her to dance.

"What do you say to a dance?"

"I say I hope you can keep up, boy."

Feisty. Me likely. I followed her out to the dance floor where she proceeded to own my ass, but whatever. She was in my arms the whole time. Life is good.

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

Thank God someone handled Abbot instead of Reid. That was one mess I did not want to clean up tonight. With that disaster averted I focused my attention back on Tabitha. She sat there so properly, like she did not know how to have fun or let loose. I was going to ask her something when I heard the DJ make an announcement, something about dancing and whatnot. I decided that the easiest way for me to get her in my arms would be a dance. Nothing too, provocative I hoped.

"Tabitha?"

"Yes, Caleb."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Um......"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I would love to dance."

"Good."

I stood up and offered my hand which she took and I lead her out onto the dance floor. I never let go of her hand and it seemed that she didn't mind. Once we arrived on the dance floor I saw Reid and Paulina dancing, well, Reid was getting his ass owned out there. What else is new? Tyler and Claudia had joined Pogue and Rosa over by the foosball table and they looked to be having a lot of fun. I turned around and faced Tabitha again, not really sure how I was going to pull this off. She stood there timidly, waiting for me to make the first move. I gently placed one hand on her waist and grabbed her hand with my other one, holding it close to my chest. A relatively slow song was playing so this position was okay. God help me if a faster song came on, I would be totally screwed. We lightly swayed to the music and I held her close to my body. This was a mistake on my part because my senses were going crazy with her being so close. She smelled faintly of a Japanese cherry blossom, her hair felt like silk against my cheek and smelled lightly of champagne; her body, though much shorter than my own was nestled perfectly against the plains of my chest, her curves molding perfectly against me; her skin was the softest thing I had ever touched and it made me crave her even more. I don't know what kind of power she has but whatever it is, she definitely has me under a spell. Surprisingly I don't mind. No, I do not mind at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Tabitha's POV**

Wow. When Caleb put his arm around me and pulled me into his body with his other hand, I could have sworn that I was in heaven. The feel of my body pressed into the hard plains and muscles of his was almost too much for me. I was thankful that it was a slow song we were dancing to because I knew that I could handle that much. If a fast song came on next I would have to excuse myself so that I didn't embarrass myself or him. For the most part I kept my eyes glued to his chest, trying desperately not to look into his eyes, but I guess it really wasn't that hard since his sculpted chest was something that deserved the utmost attention of the viewer. And that view would only be presented to me. Wait...what? I have no claim over him. I just said a little while ago that he was most likely already taken by some beautiful girl who cherishes him like no other. But I just can't seem to stop thinking about him. Everything about him seems to be drawing me in and there was no way to stop it. But believe me I was not trying to stop it either. His scent was ingrained in my brain permanently from being so close for such a long time; a mix of sandalwood, honeysuckle and something else, something purely Caleb. If I could smell this scent for the rest of my life, I would be a very happy woman. I wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace for the rest of the night, to wake up in the morning to find our bodies entwined amongst the satin and silk sheets of his bed, my face buried in the crook of his neck as his hands gently, slowly traced the curve of my spine, my fingers lightly tapping a gentle rhythm above his heart, each of us basking in the afterglow of our passionate night, remembering how our bodies came together in such heat and....................ENOUGH!!!!!!! Goddess, my mind sure knew how to run away with me. Thankfully, I came out of my little fantasy world just in time to hear the last few bars of the song come to an end. Now comes the awkward part. If the next song is fast, I need to have an exit strategy. I slowly begin to pull out of his embrace but then the opening bars of the next song, Tik Tok, begin to play and he pulls me back in.

"Where do you think you're going, angel? I thought we were dancing, having fun?"

"Oh, I am having fun. And I hope you are having fun as well, but I am afraid that I don't dance very well to faster paced songs."

"Caleb, man, she is totally lying! My little sis can dance circles around all of us and not even break a sweat while doing it," said Paulina as she and Reid danced over to join us.

I could not believe this! How dare she say that! Now I have to make a fool out of myself in front of the most amazing guy ever! And there was no way out because I could see Rosa and Claudia and the rest of the guys heading our way. Normally I would not have a problem with dancing to this song, but this was in public. I never danced like this in front of anyone but my sisters and at dance competitions, but they don't really count. I shyly shrugged my shoulders, glancing at Caleb through my lashes, hoping that this wouldn't be so bad. Everyone paired off and Caleb stepped close to me again, this time holding my gaze after he caught it, placing both arms around my waist and wedging one leg between mine. The only other person I had ever danced with like this was my former dance partner, but again, professional dance does not count. That's all about faking with your partner well enough to make the audience believe you have chemistry. I had no idea what to do with a boy, no man, I actually did have chemistry with.

"Don't be shy," he said while starting to sway and grind to the pulsating beat, "I won't let go. Just follow my lead."

Call me crazy, but I followed his every move. As the song progressed, the more comfortable I became, knowing that my sisters were around me and that Caleb was holding on to me. I let the beat flow throughout my body, moving with it, losing all resistance. I close my eyes and my mind starts to wander again but this time I just let it go. I want to be happy, to be free, if only for a moment.

**Caleb's POV**

Well, this was interesting. The slow song went well, as can be expected but when that club grinding song came on, lets just say, my body and mind were two separate entities. My mind was screaming at me to keep it clean, to not get too close because I didn't want to scare her. And that was true. I did not want to scare my angel. Yeah, lets not mention that to the guys any time soon. I can't believe I called her angel, but she didn't seem to mind so much. Anyhow, now that I'm in this situation, though as pleasurable as it may be, I had no idea what to do. I started as I did before, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close. I decided to take a chance and nudge my leg between hers, as is the typical stance for this type of dancing. If I would have known how good it would be to be pressed against her soft little body, I would have just taken her back to the table like she wanted. I swear I nearly lost my mind. Gods, help me before I take her right here on the floor. I was about to back off, when a pleasurable sensation rippled through my entire body. All of a sudden I was having some type of vision, a vision of me and my angel together in my bed. Our bodies were entwined underneath my satin and silk sheets, still slightly sweaty from our morning passion. Her head was snuggled into my neck, her right leg thrown over my waist holding me in place as if I would disappear if she did not, her little fingers tapping some rhythm on my chest right over my heart, my one hand lightly tracing the curve of her spine with the other buried deep in her luscious dark brown chocolaty locks, gently combing through them hoping to help calming her racing heartbeat. My eyes were closed, just taking in these feelings that surrounded the two of us in our own little paradise, recalling the most recent passionate embrace we shared, her lips moving in time with mine, our tongues battling against one another as my hands gripped her hips when she bucked against my............................STOP!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I seriously need to focus here. If she even gets the slightest hint that I am physically affected by her presence, which I am, she will bolt in the other direction. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be lost in the music, which was a good thing because as I glanced around the dance floor to locate the other members of our group, I spotted Aaron Abbott making a beeline for our little group. A fierce need to protect my angel and my family came over me and I slowly stopped moving and gently maneuvered Tabitha behind me, readying myself for another unnecessary confrontation with this guy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear? Seems the Golden Boy and his boy toys are making nice with the new students. Now, you wouldn't want to be unfair now would you? Why don't you introduce us? After all, it's only common courtesy," he said with a slimy leer on his face, directed at Tabitha.

"Why don't you just back off Abbott? Didn't you learn enough earlier tonight?" question Reid, annoyed that he had to deal with him again.

"I did learn that ladies should never be exposed to ruthless cowards who don't know a good thing when it's right in front of them. And to right this wrong I see before me, I plan to introduce myself and save them from a horrible night with you posers. Now, sweetness, my name is Aaron Abbott. I would be most honored to have yours," he said while reaching out to touch Tabitha.

Forget that. I intercepted him before he could even get close to her and gripped his forearm in my hand, applying more pressure than needed, but hey, he was trying to touch my woman. No one touches my woman. No one.

"I think that you and your friends need to leave before something bad happens. And believe me, it will if you don't turn around and leave and make sure to keep your eyes to yourself," I said venomously.

"I think that the little hottie should decide if she wants me to leave."

"From the way she tensed up and froze in my arms I would say that she would like it very much if you left without any trouble."

I glanced behind me quickly and saw that Tabitha was still gripping the back of my shirt and I could feel her slightly trembling as well. That was enough for me to grip Aaron's hand tighter than before, keeping my eyes down and hidden as my power started to surface. And just as I was about to let Aaron have it, Nicky came over with his famous baseball bat and got in Aaron's face.

"Listen here boy, you and your gang get out of here before I get cranky. And you don't wanna see that, trust me," Nicky threatened.

Aaron just smirked and shook off my grip saying, "Of course Nicky, you know I don't wanna cause trouble here anymore. I learned my lesson before."

And with that he turned around and swaggered out the door, but not before glancing back and leering at Tabitha again. In response to this I turned around and pulled her into my arms, shielding her from his eyes. I felt her trembling form against mine and vowed then and there to never put her in a situation where she would be scared again. Once the door swung shut behind Abbott, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to face my brothers with Tabitha still in my arms. They also had firm grips on their women and it didn't look like they were planning to let go any time soon. We all shred a look and decided that our evening of fun and games was over and that we should head back to the dorms so that we could prepare for class tomorrow morning. We quickly gathered our things as well as the girls' belongings and thanked Nicky before leaving for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Dsiclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, but I wish I did.

**Claudia's POV**

The boys were nice enough to leave with us after that creep left the bar. It was such a shame too, because we were all having fun. Tabby was even coming out of her shell. I think Caleb might be good for her but I think I'll still keep an eye on him. Big sister duty and all that. Speaking of which, I need to get the girls together before we go to bed to discuss this power that's been constantly humming in the air. I don't know what it means but it is always better to be safe rather than sorry. We were sorry once before and I refuse to let that happen again. I'll make sure we will never experience that again. We all piled into our respective vehicles and proceeded back to the dorms. The whole ride back I couldn't help but think of the boys that we had hung out with tonight. They seemed really close, more like brothers rather than best friends. Caleb definitely had that "fearless leader" vibe going for him while Pogue and Reid were more or less the rebellious types, more interested in pushing boundaries than following Caleb's example. I couldn't fault them because my sisters pushed my buttons all the time. Tyler was different though. He seemed to be in the same place as Tabby was, you know, the baby of the group. But he also seemed to possess a quiet, subtle strength, a strength so powerful that one would be afraid of just the thought of awakening it. Tyler's appearance also helped him hide whatever he was hiding, with those sweet ocean blue eyes framed by the thickest, fullest black eyelashes ever known to man, his knee-weakening smile that could turn seductive in a matter of seconds, and his brown hair which stuck up in every direction possible and made you want to bury your hands in it. Okay, so maybe I was the only one thinking about his hair that way but that was good. That meant that only I could do it since I was the first one to think of it. Yeah right. Okay, Claudia, your imagination is getting the best of you now so you need to get back to reality immediately.

I couldn't be thinking like this about a boy I had just met when I had more important things to worry about. Like finding out why it was so important to our father that we move back here after his death. It had to have something to do with that Book. God I hated that thing. Yeah I tried to keep the others in line but sometimes I just wanted to hide away from the world and never come out. Being the oldest is not as easy as it looks. Maybe I needed someone to lean on, to comfort me when things went wrong or when I would have a hard day. Someone to hold at night when my nightmares occur, telling me that everything would be okay, that there was nothing to fear, nothing to be afraid of because he was there and would protect me. I wanted these things just like every other girl but unfortunately I had younger sisters that I needed to take of first. I had to come last if I wanted everything to turn out the way it should.

I pulled into the designated parking spot and unlocked the doors so we could get out. The boy pulled in next to us, and got out of their vehicles as well. We walked silently towards the dorms, each of us paired off. Tabitha and Caleb, Pogue and Rosa, and Reid and Paolina, leaving me and Tyler walking side by side, so close our hands would brush against one another every so often. And every time our hands would touch this electric feeling would race through my entire body before settling low in my abdomen. I've been attracted to guys before but never have they ever caused a reaction like this in me. This feeling made me want to bury myself against his chest and stay there forever. Goddess, what was I thinking? Tyler would never think of me that way! No one wants a workaholic for a girlfriend, that would be insane! Now I'm referring to myself as his girlfriend and all we did tonight was share a few dances, a game of pool and some friendly conversation. But just as I was about to distance myself I felt his hand grasp mine, holding it lightly enough so that if I chose to pull away I could. I decided to lace our fingers together instead.

**Tyler's POV**

I couldn't help myself. I had to touch her again but didn't want to seem to forward. And when our hands brushed together a couple of times I found my opening. I only held her hand lightly so that she could pull away if she wanted to, but I prayed that she would accept my hand. I had never been so forward with a girl before in my life. Hell, I had never even had a girlfriend and here I was making a move on the most beautiful woman I had ever had the fortune of knowing. She was absolutely gorgeous and for some reason she was showing an interest in me, at least I thought she was. When we were at Nicky's she never left my side, and while that made me extremely happy it also made me wonder if that was just because her sisters were occupied by my brothers. I know I'm no real catch or anything like the others but I thought I was okay enough to be someone's beau. And I wanted Claudia on my arm, in my heart and in my bed. I'm not that much of a baby, despite the guys' teasing.

I felt her lace our fingers together and hold tight so I gently tugged her closer to me. We were walking so close together now that our combined hands brushed against our thighs as we continued towards the dorms. We reached the doors, much further behind the others, and I held them open for her to go in first, as any proper gentlemen would. I couldn't help but admire her firm, plump little bottom. One of her finest assets if I do say so myself. Gods, now I was sounding like Reid. It was not under any circumstances appropriate to think of any woman that way, especially outside of the bedroom. I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts and tried to think of something to say to this woman in front of me. She turned around and grabbed my hand again and began to lead me up the stairs to our rooms. Deciding to follow her lead I allowed her to pull me along, content to be in her presence for a little while longer before we would have to part for the night. We reached her door and found that it was still locked, meaning that her sister was otherwise occupied and when she unlocked it she glanced back over her shoulder, silently inviting me inside. Not one to let an opportunity pass me by, I entered her room after her and quietly shut the door behind me.

"Nice room," I said.

Gods, could I get any more lame? On second thought, lets not think about that answer right now.

"Thanks. We haven't really had a chance to completely settle in, but we're working on it," she replied.

"Cool."

"So Tyler, do you always accept offers from girls to come into their rooms late at night?"

I trembled slightly, wondering if she would think less of me if this was true. I didn't want to disappoint her, so I figured that by telling the truth I could maybe keep up my image, but then again, my image was pretty much non-existent without Reid so it wasn't like I could actually gain any points with her either.

"Um, no, actually I don't. I really only go out with the guys and that's only when I can get all of my work done. Even then I usually just prefer to stay in and read. I don't like going out, but that's not to say that I hate being social, because I like to be social. I was raised to be a proper gentlemen but I do like my peace and quiet, but at the same time I like hanging out with my friends. But I only hang out with the guys, I don't have any girlfriends, that's girls that are friends, you know, like..."

"Tyler!"

I shut up and looked at her, finally realizing that she was joking, judging by the smile she was trying so hard to hide.

"You were only joking and I rambled on like an idiot and now you probably think the worst of me and...I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Yep, but don't worry. I think it's actually really sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you're a really sweet guy Tyler, and anyone can see how close you are to your brothers. It reminds me of my sisters and how close we used to be before our father passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. Is that the reason you moved here?"

"Yeah, dad wanted us to move back to his home town, even though our mother wanted to stay in the limelight of the big city. But that's a conversation for another time. So what do you want to talk about? Or would you rather just relax and watch something on TV?"

"Lets see if we can find anything on TV and go from there."

"Okay great."

She patted her hand next her on the bed, inviting me even further into her personal space. I swallowed the lump in my throat and toed off my shoes before climbing on the bed next to her. She grabbed the remote and started to flick through the channels, finally settling on an old western re-run. She looked at me, silently asking if her choice was okay. I nodded and we settled back against her numerous pillows and made small talk as we half-watched the movie. As the movie played on, we both came to the realization that her roommate was not going to be coming back tonight. There was only a slight pause in our conversation when that thought came across our minds, but we quickly picked up where we left off.

She was so amazing to talk to, just perfect. As our conversation lagged on, we moved into more comfortable positions. We were now laying on our sides facing each other, my hand playing with hers between us while propping myself up with my other hand. She was in the same position. We drifted off into a comfortable silence and I took that time to study her again while she was distracted by our hands. She was so gorgeous, she looked so small and fragile compared to me that I was overcome with an intense need to protect her, even though I knew very well that she could handle herself. When Aaron started his shit again earlier tonight the only thing going through my mind was protecting the woman in my arms. I felt her tense up when she saw him approach her sister and Caleb saw her get ready to confront him herself; I remember gripping her hips a little firmer to keep her in place in front of me, pulling myself up to my full height ready to defend her at the slightest hint of trouble. I thought everything was settled as Caleb told him off and Nicky threw him out, but on his way out of the bar he turned and leered at all the girls one last time before finally leaving. I knew, as did my brothers, that Aaron would continue to be a problem in the future with us, especially now with our women. I vowed then and there to make sure nothing would happen to Claudia or her sisters.

I glanced at the clock and saw how late it was and made to tell Claudia that I was going to head back to my room and saw her fast asleep, with her hands wrapped around mine. I simply could not bring myself to leave her alone, not knowing what was going to happen with Aaron. He could know her room number and sneak his way in and...NO! I could not think like that. I would not let that happen. I would stay until her roommate sneaked in and then I would leave, simple as that. I made myself more comfortable, laying on my back and bringing her tiny body closer to mine so that she was flush against my side. I wrapped my other arm around her, holding her close and breathing in her sweet scent. She sighed the sweetest sigh and snuggled into my chest, her hand gripping my shirt. Waiting a few minutes to make sure she was sound asleep, I used to turn off the TV and the lights and lock the door; I placed extra protection around the room just in case as well. Caleb could preach tomorrow when the sun was out; tonight, tonight was for him and his angel to have a peaceful night's rest. Angel, I thought, yeah, she's my angel.

**No One's POV**

A soft blue light encircled the two bodies entwined on the bed. It pulsated as it grew to encompass the entire room before fading back into the woman and the man holding one another. When it disappeared back into their bodies they both breathed deeply, inhaling their mate's scent before settling once again into a peaceful sleep.

A silver, green and red light encircled the other pairs in their rooms as well, completing the prophecy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ** I sadly do not own the Covenant. I only own Claudia, Paulina, Rosa and Tabitha.

**AN:** And I know in the last chapter I made it seem like the girls were rooming together, but they're not. Getting my stories confused. Sorry. They all have single rooms, just like the boys, and are all on the same floor. Oh and it's Paulina, not Paolina. That was a mistake on my part.

**Paulina POV**

I could feel the sunlight beating against my eyelids. God, I was so not a morning person. I attempted to roll over and bury my self underneath my pillow but I had a problem doing so. One, there were two strong, well-muscled arms wrapped around my middle and two, there was a leg thrown over mine to keep me in place. I jerked my head around to see who was in bed with me and saw that it was Reid. I had forgotten that we had fallen asleep after hanging out last night. I tried to roll over in his arms to wake him up but all I got was his arms tightening their grip. As he did so, he accidentally brushed against the brand on my hip and the most amazing sensation came over me. It was hot, it was cold, it was fire, it was ice, it was...did I just cum? I wiggled my hips a bit to check and found that yes, I did cum. Well, that was unexpected. So that's what it feels like. Despite people's opinions, I am still a virgin. Never found a guy that was worth it before now. That's scary, I'm all of a sudden ready to give Reid my virginity after knowing him for what, one day?! I am going crazy, well, crazier than I was before. Sighing softly I decided to get some more sleep and settled back down, snuggling into Reid's embrace.

Some time later I felt fingertips dancing lightly up and down my arm, circling my shoulder and gently tickling my neck. I tried to shrug them off but they were quite persistent. I blinked open my eyes and came face to chest with Reid's body. At some point I had maneuvered myself so that I was lying half on him, with my head nestled on his chest. It was a very comfortable chest if I do say so myself. I lifted my head to look him in the eye and felt a smile creep its way across my lips.

"Hey girlie," he grinned.

"Hey yourself. What time is it?"

"About 9am. What do you say to some breakfast with friends? My treat."

"That sounds perfect Mr. Garwin. What time are we going?"

"Just get yourself all prettied up and I'll call the others and set up a time and place to meet."

"Okay, um, I guess I'll go get showered and meet you at your room in say, 45 minutes?"

"Sounds good, girlie. See ya soon," he said as he stood from my bed and exited my room. I let myself have a good stretch and then got out of bed and gathered my towel for a shower. I walked into my personal bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it warm up to the perfect temperature before stepping under the spray. I washed my hair and conditioned it with pineapple scented shampoo and conditioner, and then cleaned my body with pineapple scented body wash. As I ran my bath sponge over my right hip I felt a tingle spread out from my right hip to my left hip before settling deep in my abdomen. I looked down and found a deep red flame, fully formed; before, the brand used to be a blob-like mark. There was nothing special about it before, so I ad no idea why it was acting up now. I'll definitely have to ask Claudia and the others about it later. I wonder if theirs changed as well. With that last thought I turned off the water and dried myself off. I exited the bathroom and double checked to make sure the door was locked before heading to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag, gave myself a once-over in the mirror and then left my room, turning to lock it before heading down the hallways to meet Reid. I could not believe that I was this giddy over some guy I met one day ago. Oh well, he is very cute.

**Rosa POV**

After Pogue had left, I lay in bed desperately trying to remember what happened after we played 20 questions. It must have been during the game that I fell asleep. Goddess, what an idiot! What was I thinking falling asleep on him like that. His girlfriend is going to kill me! Claudia will kill me! Goddess help me if I ever repeat this, but she was right. I should have just respected his boundaries and not thrown myself at him in the bar. But in my defense he asked me to dance and no one interrupted us. It was like we were all friends, just hanging out and having fun. I mean, of course a guy like that would have a girlfriend but maybe she didn't want to go out last night, or had a lot of homework or something. I honestly do not want to be labeled as a slut here. That would be all kinds of bad. Huffing, I got out of bed and headed to the shower. A quick cold shower sure wakes you up in the morning. I got dressed and left my room, locking before heading towards the stairs. I looked up right before I bumped into Paulina.

"Hey girl, where you heading?" I asked.

"I'm meeting Reid for breakfast. Wanna come with?"

"Was I invited?"

"He said something about the others, so I assumed that he meant he was going to ask the other guys, which in turn would mean asking you girls, so yes, yes you were invited."

I shook my head a little to clear it. That girl could talk in the morning. Shrugging my shoulders I followed Paulina to Reid's room. She knocked once and the door opened to reveal Reid and the other guys.

"Hey, good you're ready. Where are your sisters?" he asked, looking up and down the hallway.

"I'm not sure. Did anyone ask them to breakfast, or was I supposed to do that?" Rosa asked.

"Caleb and Tyler asked them."

"Well in that case they should be here soon."

As soon as she finished speaking we heard the clicking of heels, signaling Claudia and Tabby's arrival. They looked cute. I wish they would open up more and have fun. Tabby might be a lost cause but Claudia lets loose every once in a while. Hmm, maybe these boys will be good for them. Anyway, we all got ready to leave. We reached the parking lot and got into our cars and us girls, followed the boys into town to a very cute little diner. We were seated immediately but not without many flirtatious looks from the waitress directed towards the guys. Yeah they were hot, but really? Some women just can't control themselves. She took our order, ignoring me and my sisters until the guys asked us what we wanted to order and placed our orders for us. That waitress better learn some manners before she meets my fist. Thankfully our food came rather quickly and I was occupied with that. When we were finished me and my sisters tried to pay for our own meals but somehow the guys had their cards out and in the little book before we could even blink. Boys. Once the check was paid we exited the diner and just kind of mingled on the sidewalk for a few seconds before Pogue spoke up.

"Are you girls going to be okay going back to Spencer's?"

"Yea sure," I said, "Are you all coming somewhere else?"

"We have some family stuff to take care of. But we'll be back later," Pogue answered.

"Okay, well see ya then," I replied while looking into his hazel eyes.

A few seconds of sappy staring and we turned away from each other, heading to our respective cars. With one last glance at Pogue, I climbed into the car and shut the door. We puled out of the parking lot and headed back to the school.

"What do you suppose that was all about? Don't you think it was weird how it just came up?" asked Rosa.

"It was kind of strange," Claudia answered while paying attention to the road.

"I don't think it was strange. Sometimes things like that just come up. Maybe they got a text message or something," replied Tabby.

"Or something," I said.

Whatever was going on with them, I was sure it was more than just family stuff.

**Someone's POV**

I watched as they silently pulled into the school parking lot. Those boys were making this way too easy for me. As they entered their building I stayed in the shadows, not wanting to reveal myself just yet. They were all so tempting, especially little Tabby. She would be the most fun. But Rosa and Paulina are quite feisty too. Hmm, my skin is just tingling as I think about it. Laughing silently to myself, I melt into the shadows, biding my time while I still had it.

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me through this story. I know I haven't been good about updating but my senior year in college just got so crazy and now that my senior thesis is completely done I will try to update more regularly. Thanks to all the people who favorited this story and added me to their author list. You all rock. Please review and if you have any ideas, please share them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant. Only my original characters.

**Tabitha's POV**

My sisters and I sat in my room, quietly reflecting on the Sons. I felt something off about them but could not place what it was. It wasn't anything bad. I was sure of it. It couldn't be bad. Caleb couldn't be bad, could he? Ugh, I don't even know why I am concerned about Caleb. I have no claim over him. Sure I shared a dance with him and had a nice breakfast with him. But that didn't mean anything. Like I said many times before, Caleb probably had some sweet, charming lady waiting for him somewhere and is only being nice to me because I am new to the area. What I wouldn't give to just spend one night in his arms, just one night and I would be able to move on with my pathetic life.

Shaking my head to rid myself of these thoughts I focused back on the conversation that was about to take place. I knew what my sisters wanted to know. The only problem was, I didn't know if I would be able to give them the answers they sought.

"Tabitha, I know you are the youngest but, you are also the smartest. You have read our Book many times. You are knowledgeable in its wisdom. So I ask you now, Book Keeper, share your knowledge with us," Claudia petitioned.

I looked around my room and saw my sisters with their heads bent, silently voicing Claudia's formal request. Though the official Book Keeper of our Covenant, I could not believe the blind faith and trust my sisters put in me. I was just the baby, nothing special. But if I could help ease their worried minds by explaining the Book, then I would do my best.

I took a deep breath and said, "Your request, sister, is granted. Speak and ask what it is you seek to know."

"We wish to know more about these Sons of Ipswich."

"What is it that you wish to know about them?"

"Are they part of the prophecy?"

"Yes."

"What part do they play in our fates?"

I glanced to my left, where our Book rested on my bookshelf. My eyes flashed once and it floated over to me and came to rest gently on my lap. I opened to the marked page and began to read from a passage.

"The Sons of Ipswich are those who receive their power from the father. Descendants of the original founders of the colony of Ipswich, Massachusetts, they are the male component to the greater Covenant. Five there were, now four. Betrayed by their brother, they were forced into hiding, forced to hide their true nature. They survived through brimstone and fire, through persecution and destruction. The four suffered for the one's betrayal, forever cursed with the very essence of their power. As they embrace their powers at the age of 13 they only taste their full potential. By age 18 they will come to gain their full powers, the curse taking full effect. For every time they use their power, no matter the magnitude, they lose a piece of their lives. Addiction to power destroyed them in the beginning and continues to destroy them to this present day."

I took a breath and raised my eyes to see the reactions of my sisters to the passage. They were all taking it in silently. They seemed to accept this definition of the Sons.

"Book Keeper, what are the sur names of these male counterparts?" questioned Rosa.

I searched the page and found the sentence that listed their names and read it out loud, "Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms are the names of those chosen to bear this burden."

"Thank you, Book Keeper," Rosa said.

"But what of the prophecy? We have known there was a prophecy for us. It says so briefly in the Book. Are there any new clues, anything that we might be able to understand now about the prophecy now that we know who the Sons truly are?" asked Claudia.

My eyes flashed again and the Book of Damnation flipped open to a new page, the page that contained the prophecy that has seemingly ruled our lives from the beginning. I took another deep breath and read the passage out loud.

"It is foretold that eight shall come together, and together they will rule. With the elements at their command they shall rule their dimension and the Others. The women, thought to be lost forever from the their place of origin shall return by request. They shall discover the men and in one night unlock the keys. With these keys they all shall experience a shift in the very fabric of their being, a shift that will create powers never seen before in their dimension. The women and men must recognize their mates, accept them into their hearts and allow their passion to blossom. The curse shall be broken, immorality shall be granted, and peace shall reign. But beware of the past. The past will consume them faster than the power if not reconciled. The women and men must come together in order to restore the proper balance. If they succeed, peace shall reign under their watch. If they shall fail, death shall come to all."

A heavy silence fell over my room, each of us reflecting on the prophecy. Rosa spoke up, her voice sounding timid, almost afraid to ask the question we were all thinking.

"What does it say about our mates? Does the prophecy name them?"

"No Rosa, it does not," I answered.

"So there's no way to know who we are supposed to be with?" asked Paulina.

"No."

"I guess that means we can only assume that the men we are supposed to unite with are the Sons," said Claudia.

"Yes, only assumptions can be made until we see or sense the shifts in power."

"But what about the Sons! Sure we can safely assume that they are the ones mentioned in the prophecy but it doesn't say who we must bond with. What if Pogue is not the guy I'm supposed to be with? What then? What happens if we have to give up the guy we like for the sake of some stupid, rusty old prophecy that doesn't make any sense?" Rosa angrily questioned.

"Silence, sister!"

"..."

"No, the Book does not specify our mates but it also does not say that we are unable to choose on our own. I believe that our spirits, our powers, our essence will know who we belong with."

"The Book Keeper has spoken. This meeting is concluded," I said.

With that my eyes flashed gold again and the Book floated back to its place on my bookshelf. The silence was heavy and thick in my room, all of us trying to comprehend what the Book was trying to tell us. Everyone was on edge because the boys we were falling for may not be meant for us. I sighed and sunk down on my bed, burying myself into my pillows. Strangely I found a scent that was vaguely familiar but not one that I recognized as mine. I inhaled softly and found myself surrounded by a comfort I have never known. I felt so safe and warm, so loved and protected, like nothing could ever get to me. What I failed to notice, which my sisters did not, was that as I was cuddling my pillow a faint glow emitted from my body.

"Um, sis?" Claudia said.

"Hmm?"

"You are kind of glowing."

"How can she kind of glow, Claudia? She is giving off some silver, sparkle light show," Paulina said.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not-"

I cut myself off when I rolled over and looked into my mirror. There it was, plain as day. I was glowing. I was glowing silver. The more I tried to focus on my reflection, the further away I got from my bed. Once I was in front of the mirror the silver glow had disappeared. I blinked once, twice, before turning around and facing my sisters.

"I'll be honest and say that has never happened before," I said.

"Can't say I've ever seen you glow silver either. What do you think it means? Was it because we read the prophecy in the Book? Does that mean that you have to find the Son who matches your silver glowiness?" asked Paulina.

"I have no idea," I answered.

I looked back to my bed, specifically at my pillows. Whatever happened to cause me to shine, literally, had to be a result of that scent that still clung to my pillows. I had never felt the way I felt when I was laying among my pillows. That scent just seemed to encompass me, to cling to me. I felt like it was strangely a part of me now. It was like I couldn't breath without it. I went back to my bed and laid down, snuggling deeper into my pillows. I took a deep breath and said to my sisters, "I don't want to sound ridiculous and I know you will probably make fun of me anyway, but I really just want to be alone right now. I think my glow had something to do with my pillows, but I'm too tired to think about it right now. I just want to get some sleep before I start on my research."

"That's alright Baby Girl. Get some rest. I think we all should get some rest as well," said Claudia, effectively closing the discussion.

They all filed out of my room, closing the door quietly behind them. I loved them all so much but this was something I needed to come to terms with on my own. I knew what I was feeling for Caleb. I knew that boy had me completely wrapped around his finger. I was completely, head over heels in love with him. And he didn't want me. There was nothing I could do about it. Those visions that I had of us the other day were not going to come to pass. I wasn't in his league and he did not have time for me. He was gorgeous, perfect eyes and smile, perfect body. He just had to have a perfect girl to stand at his side and I just know that that position was already taken. How could it not be? This prophecy would not come to pass. I was going to hold back my sisters and the Sons from achieving their destiny, all because I fell for the wrong guy. At least if the fifth bloodline was still around I would be able to help my sisters and the Sons. All I ever did was cause problems for people. My mother was always correcting me, or scolding me for embarrassing her in front of important people. My sisters, though they mean well, were always trying to change me little by little. At first it was clothes, then make-up, then the cars I drove, the people I hung out with, my personality in general. I was never enough. The only one to love me for who I truly am was my father, and he is no longer here. I felt a tear slip down my face and swiped it away angrily. I had no right to cry, I was not the only one to lose a father. Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I breathed in that scent and felt myself slip away to unconsciousness. This sleep, while greatly needed, would not bring the rest I so desired.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews, the story alerts and the story favorites. Sorry this update took so long. I am hoping to have another chapter up sometime today. Please review again. I really appreciate having my readers respond to my story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant. Only my original characters.

Caleb POV

We watched as the girls drove off before climbing in our own vehicles and making our way to the Colony House on my family's property. For once, Gorman did not shoot at us. This should have alerted us that something was going on but we were too focused on reaching the basement and finding out what secrets those girls were hiding from us. We entered the basement and our eyes flashed, lighting the sacred area where our meetings were conducted. My brothers took their seats while I summoned the Book of Damnation, allowing it to rest on the pedestal in the middle of all of us. I took my seat, took a deep breath and got ready to try to solve this beautiful mystery.

"I honestly have no idea where to even start. They are hiding something. I swear on my grave they are hiding something," I said.

"I know, Caleb, but what can we do? We don't just go up to them and demand that they tell us what they are hiding. We would give ourselves away and then what?" Pogue questioned angrily.

"Pogue if I knew what to do then we wouldn't be having this meeting. But we're here and we need to see if the Book says anything about other covens. I know none of us have read it since we were children," I answered.

"Okay, let's do it," encouraged Tyler.

My eyes flashed again and the Book opened to the few pages we were searching for. I walked up to the podium and began to read over what was in front of me. The passages claimed the existence of other covens going back thousands of years. I could see our lineage clearly, all the way back to Atlantis. I remember how shocked we were when we first found out about it, but hey, we were kids. The world was ours. And now, that world was in danger of being taken away from us. Or so I thought. I turned the page and what I saw nearly made me fall over. I must have been silent for too long because Reid spoke up, "Hello? Anybody home?"

I shook myself and then looked up at my brothers. What I was about to reveal was going to turn our worlds inside out.

"I found them. The girls. I found them."

"What are you talking about, Caleb? The Book mentions them? What does it say?" asked Tyler.

"It says a lot. What do we want to know?"

"Well, let's see what it says about their powers," said Pogue.

"Okay, let me find the passage," I said. "Here it is. The Burgundy Coven. The women of this coven inherit their powers from their fathers. They possess the ability to manipulate the elements of fire, earth, air and water. The women are from one single line, always four in each generation will hold the power. Other children may be born into the family but the power gene will be dormant within them. To identify the Burgundy Coven is simple. When they use their powers, their take on a distinct pure white color preceded by a specific colored ring of fire. Their power is limitless and no consequence holds them back. Wisdom and control dictate their lives. Passion and desire are only concepts to them, never a reality. They mate for the purpose of producing the next generation, nothing more, nothing less. They are drawn to their mates by their powers. They choose those who are worthy of them. The chosen ones have no choice but to follow their women. Once the mating is complete, the males are disposed of and the women raise the offspring in accordance to their tradition."

Silence greeted me once I finished reading the passage. I had a feeling we were all feeling the same thing. Absolute dread.

"Okay. So they're not here to kill us?" questioned Reid.

"I don't think so," I answered.

"That's good then, right?"

"Yes Reid, that is good. But it still doesn't explain why they are here with us."

"What if they chose us, Caleb? You just read that they choose their mates and dispose of them. What if that's why they are here? What do we do?"

"I don't know Reid. The Book doesn't offer that information. We don't even know if they have chosen us. It could be that they are simply passing through. Just because they turned up here doesn't mean our doom. I think after Chase, we would know if someone was trying to kill us."

"Caleb's right, we just need to take our time and watch them. Keep our minds and links open with one another and take it one day at a time. It sucks, but that seems to be the best solution until we know for certain that they carry the power," said Tyler.

"Alright, then it's settled. We watch them and report our findings. Get close to them, find out what we can and hope for the best."

"And what if they suspect something? What if they attack? You know how we were raised, Caleb. You never, never raise a hand to a woman, no matter the circumstances," said Pogue.

"It won't come to that. We won't let it come to that."

"I don't know man, I still think there is something going on. There's gotta be more to it than this. We not getting something," Pogue argued again.

"Listen I know this is tough. We just got rid of Chase and now some weird chicks show up and wanna sex us up and then kill us. Freaky stuff. But what can we really do? I would like to think that we learned our lesson from confronting Chase half-cocked. I never agree with Caleb but this time his solution is the only one that makes sense. Personally I'd rather not have my ass handed to me again," Reid argued.

Silence again echoed around us. I looked at my brothers and saw each of them nod their head in agreement. I allowed my power to flow through me again, this time closing the Book and floating it to its place on the altar. We made our way up to the main level of the house, saying goodbye to Gorman on our way out. He just gave us another look that said he knew more than he let us know. Sometimes I wanna kill that man. We got back in our cars and drove back to Spencer, eager to see the girls again. We parked in our spots and made our way into our dorm rooms. We didn't see the girls right away so we decided to just find them later. I went into my room, closing the door behind me. I leaned back against the door and took a deep breath. I had no idea about what I was going to do about Tabitha. She needed someone to save her, not attack her. She was so tiny, so timid. I cannot see her as some crazy witch out to kill. Just thinking about her made me feel warm, almost like I was feeling a tropical breeze. A breeze that caressed my entire body, both inside and out. I walked over to my bed almost in a trance and laid down, curling up with one of my many pillows. I could still feel that breeze, lulling me into a deep sleep. This sleep, however, would not bring me rest.

* * *

AN: OMG! I am so sorry about not updating. I don't where my head went. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to the alert list. That is so awesome. I will try to update when I can, but sometimes life gets in the way. Also, if you have any ideas for what happens in the story, please feel free to make your opinion known. And I wanna send the girls and the boys on individual dates, so any suggestions for what to do and where they go on their dates would be very helpful. Thanks again for sticking with this story. Please click the link and review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the __Covenant._

_

* * *

_

_***Dream***_

_Silence. Cold, bitter silence. Nothing behind. Nothing ahead. Silence._

_There was simply nothing there. Just blackness. My body was floating in nothingness._

_Then a small ball of light appeared in the distance. It started to pulse and vibrate and turn colors. As I moved closer to it, it appeared to move back from me. Was it trying to lead me somewhere? I started running to keep up with the ball of light, my feet pounding the against the air to push myself forward. Then I felt my feet hit the ground, making it easier for me to chase the light. I suppose in a dream like this you are supposed to run in the opposite direction of the light, but I couldn't resist. The closer I got to it now, the brighter it glowed and the larger it got. Just a few feet more and I would have it. Just a little closer. Finally, I reached out and caught it in my grasp. It shrunk down in size before exploding out of my hands and expanding to fill every part of my vision._

_When I was able to open my eyes without being blinded by the bright light, I noticed I was on some sort of private beach. There was no one around for miles. White sand beaches stretched out in front of me, palm trees swaying in the breeze. Hammocks dotted the tree line providing a peaceful resting place for those who sought a relaxing nap during the day, where lovers sought to spend the night cuddled close together. I glanced behind me to see five Roman-style villas, all in white stone, lined up right on the beach. The lawns were perfectly manicured and protected by a white, stone retaining wall. I couldn't see anyone in any of the houses, nor I could see anyone on the beach. The water, so crystal blue and sparkling was so tempting. I could not resist. I started to walk towards the water, its gentle waves calling to me, when I was suddenly tackled from behind. The two of us rolled down to the sand and tumbled a few feet before coming to a stop. I was on the bottom and when I looked up, I was looking into the eyes of my mate. My true mate. God I loved that word. Mate. Mine. _

_I looked into those gorgeous eyes and smiled. My mate could always make me smile, no matter my mood. Their arms wrapped around me tighter, pulling me closer to the lips that haunted my dreams every night. The moment our lips touched I melted, giving myself over to the feelings of ecstasy and pure joy. This was perfect. This was how it was supposed to be. _

"_Hey lovebirds! Cut it out and lets go! The water is great!"_

_We separated reluctantly and looked to the source of the voice that interrupted our own paradise in paradise. I saw my sisters and brothers frolicking in the ocean, laughing and playing with each other. My family. We were perfect. We were all together and loving it. Everyone was happy, truly happy. We ended up with our true mates and our hearts were whole. We were on our own private island and there was nothing that could stop us. We were on top of the world._

_And then suddenly the sky went black. So black that I could feel nothing but despair. I grabbed tight to my mate, refusing to let them go. This was not supposed to happen. I could sense danger but could pinpoint it's location. The surf turned nearly violent and the wind whipped all around us. I pulled my mate into my arms, fearing that we would be separated. Darker and darker, more violent and threatening until suddenly, there was nothing. Nothing once again. Pitch black. You could not see your hand in front of your face. Then, one by one, little tiki torches lit up the beach where the ocean met the sand. Slowly, we were able to see four small tables set up in the light surf. The table were draped in sheer white fabric, as were the bamboo chairs. On the center of the table were candle settings, to make the mood more romantic I suppose. Each table was set with fine white china dinner plates, silver eating utensils, and spotless crystal glasses. It looked like something out of a romance novel but I could not shake the terrible feeling I had. My mate dragged me to our table as our brother and sisters sat at their own tables. Everyone seemed happy and tranquil but I started to shiver. From what, I do not know. I hated not knowing things, especially when the safety of my mate could be involved._

_We all sat in silence, the others staring into each others' eyes. My mate tried to meet my eyes but I could not look into them. My mate would see my fears, my insecurities. I could not have that, not when we were in paradise. Things were supposed to be perfect. Why were they not perfect?_

"_Darling, what is it?"_

"_Nothing."_

_My mate looked at me but dropped the conversation, and kissed my hands reassuringly._

_Our serenity did not last long._

_A laugh bubbled up from somewhere. All of us froze. My mate tensed. That laugh was so familiar, so evil, so haunting. There was a burst of light right in front of us. It was so bright that we all had to shield our eyes. When we were able to see again, we saw him. Standing there right in front of us, taunting us. Why was he here? How did he survive? He should be gone from this world. But then I remembered that I was dreaming. He may be gone from reality, but he could still haunt our dreams. And there was nothing my mate or anyone else could do to stop him._

"_Well, well, what's going on here? A party? And you didn't invite little old me? Come now, that's just rude manners."_

_No one said a word. We couldn't. It was almost like we were unable to physically speak._

"_Aww, no apologies for your brother? That's such a shame. Because I have a few things to say to you. I missed you, all of you. And I think it is time I start catching up with everyone. I guess I'll see you at home."_

_The tension was so intense. I just wished that he would leave so that I would know my mate was safe. But of course that was not meant to be._

"_Oh, but before I go, a little parting gift," he said as all four elements attacked us from every side._

_I felt the water swell up to my neck and then the currents drag me under and away from my mate. I tried so hard to hang on but they were torn from my grasp. I tumbled under the violent waves, swirling down to the bottom of the ocean and being grabbed by mounds of earth. Then I was catapulted out of the sea and into the air, tossed on the wind until I was dropped back on the beach. I somehow managed to push myself up on my arms to see if I could find my family and my mate. I saw nothing. I saw no one. Where were they? What was happening? I swear he was trying to kill us! And then the screams came. Agonizing, heart-wrenching screams. They came from everywhere and when I pulled myself up to my feet I saw why. My family, my sisters and my brothers, were burning on all sides of me. And my feet were stuck in the sand that was slowly dragging my body down into the earth. I could not move. I could not get to them. They were dying and there was nothing I could do to help. Why was this happening to us? We were happy. We were finally free. And now they are dying. And it's all because of me. I should done what they told to before. Before this got out of hand. I screamed as loud as I could but no one heard me. I looked around for my mate and saw the most horrific sight. My mate, was hanging from a tree, upside down and completely on fire. They didn't move and inch, they didn't even flinch. My mate was dead. My MATE was DEAD. MY MATE WAS DEAD!_

_I gave up._

_I wanted to die with my mate._

_I was nothing without them._

_If I couldn't have them in this life, I would find them in the next._

_Just before I was completely buried alive, I heard that dreadful voice one last time._

_I'm coming for you!_

_I let out one last scream before I was swallowed by the earth._

_***Dream***_

In four separate dorm rooms, eight people launched themselves into sitting positions, nearly screaming at the tops of their lungs. The mates had been chosen.

**Rosa and Pogue**

The two sat up next to each other, their fists stuck in their mouths to prevent their screams from echoing down the hall and alerting their neighbors. They looked at each other, still breathing hard. Tears formed in Rose's eyes and Pogue automatically took her into his arms. He held her close, buried his face into her neck. He breathed in her scent trying to calm his own racing heart as his arms and hands tried to sooth her trembling body.

"Shh, shh. There, there. Come on baby, no tears, no tears. I can't stand the tears, baby. I'm here. I'm right here and I ain't going no where. You can feel me, I know you can. Your arms are around me and I can feel you so you can feel me. Breathe baby, breathe. Please just calm down, Rosie. Please, I'm begging you."

"Pogue, I-I-I-I just c-c-c-c-can't! It was so real! I swear it was real!"

"No baby, no it wasn't. I promise you it was not real. It was just a dream. It means nothing. It was just a bad dream. Please believe me, baby."

"But you were dying and I couldn't doing anything. And he was back and-"

"No more, baby, no more. We're done with that. We're done with him. Look at me," he said as he pulled back slightly to see her face. "No one, and I mean no one, can bring him back. Ever! He will not touch you. He will not harm you. He will not harm your sisters or my brothers. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her head shakily and pulled him back into her arms. She just wanted to feel him for the rest of the night, to prove to herself that he was okay. He gently soothed her back and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be okay. He laid them back down and pulled the covers tightly around them. She tucked her head under his chin and snuggled in for the rest of the night, not sure if she would be able to sleep again. They laid there for about an hour, just calming themselves down and reassuring one another that things were going to be okay.

"Pogue, how did you get into my bed?" she questioned sleepily.

"I woke up here."

"You don't know how you got into bed with me?"

"No baby, I don't."

"Okay," she yawned as she snuggled down for the last time before sleep claimed her and her mate for the remainder of the night.

**Paolina and Reid**

Reid's heart was beating so hard he thought it would jump right out of his chest. He glanced around trying to catch his breath and get a hold of his surroundings. He realized he was in Paolina's room but could not recall how he got there. All he could focus on was the nightmare he just had. _Fuck, it was so real_, he thought. He looked around for his girl and saw her next to him, cuddled underneath the blankets, hoping to shield herself from whatever ailed her.

"Paolina, doll face, come on now. It's okay. What's wrong. Tell me what's wrong."

She shivered more violently and he wrapped his arms around her to try to settle her down.

"Reid, I am so scared. I thought I lost you," she whimpered.

He paused for a second because he had never heard her sound so weak before.

"I'm right here. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Look at me."

She turned around slowly and looked up at his face. She saw him and threw her arms around him, thanking every goddess that she could think that he was safe.

"What's wrong? Please tell me."

"You died."

"I died."

She whimpered again, this time louder than before. He tightened his grip on her tiny little body. He was at a loss. Yes, the great Reid Garwin was at a loss. This girl had come to mean so much to him in such little time and he was scared shitless. She said she saw him die in her dream. Well, he saw her die in his. This could not be a coincidence. Something was going on, and it was not good. It was threatening his little doll face and he was not going to stand for that. He would protect his mate at all costs. Yes, his mate. She was his to protect and God help the bastard that tried to hurt her.

Her shivering had finally stopped and she was relatively peaceful in his arms.

"Are you okay now?"

"I think so," she sniffled.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"

"Yes please," she answered with her big doe eyes.

They settled back down in her bed, cuddling close for the night. Their bodies were entwined tightly, no space between them. Several minutes later, Reid Garwin and his mate were sound asleep. A sleep that would allow them to rest peacefully for the remainder of the night.

**Claudia and Tyler**

He heard her scream and clasped his hand over her mouth so that she didn't wake-up everyone else on the hall. His heart was pounding and he was sweating. His eyes were wide, searching for the danger that was still lurking around. He couldn't sense anything, even when he extend his power slightly. Deciding not to concentrate on what he couldn't find, he focused on what was right in front of him. His mate was trembling violently, tears flowing down her cheeks and onto his fingers. He pulled her close, onto his lap and held on tight. He knew they had just shared the same dream. There was no other explanation as to why he magically ended up in her room and in her bed. That dream must have pulled them together magically. That meant that she was magical and that the fucking Book was right. But he would fight to keep her. She was his mate.

"Claudia, sweets, are you okay? Sweets, come on, tell me your okay. I need you to be okay."

"Ty, oh my goddess, Ty!" she wailed softly.

"I know, I know. It's all over now. He's gone. He's not coming back."

"But he said he's coming for us!"

"I know what he said. I was there. And I'm telling you that he will not get anywhere near you. I swear it."

"But he did! He was in my dream! He was in your dream! What the hell happened in there?"

"Shh, I don't know. But I swear to you, on my life and on the lives of my brothers, he will NOT hurt you."

"But –"

"No buts! Do you understand me?" he questioned as he held her delicate face in his strong hands.

"Yes, Ty."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna hold you until you fall asleep and then I'm gonna had back to my room."

"No! I mean, what if I have another dream? You won't be here when I wake up," she said shyly.

"Do you want here when you wake up?"

"Yes," she said as she blushed.

"Then I'll be right here, holding you, when you wake up."

She laid down and waited for him to settle himself in her bed once again. She rolled over and pulled his arms around her so that they were in a spooning position. They both took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm their frazzled nerves. They closed their eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts so that they might be blessed with a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. Their wish was granted.

**Tabitha and Caleb**

Upon hearing his terrified scream, she rolled over on top of him, trying to keep him from jumping off her bed. She didn't know how he got into bed with her but that was not her real concern at this moment. Feeling her weight on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her in a vice-like grip and held on tight. She was here. She was okay. She was alive. She was perfect. She felt him try to calm his breathing and decided to run her hands through his hair to help him. His breathing evened out somewhat and she was also able to calm herself down as well.

"Caleb, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You died. I saw you hanging from a tree! You died!" he yelled.

"Shh, Caleb, I'm right here. I'm fine, nothing happened to me."

"But I saw it!"

"I know, I saw it, too. But you were hanging from that tee in my dream. And he laughed at us, at all of us. He's back, Caleb. He's back."

"I know. I have no fucking clue as to what to do about it."

"We don't need to have a plan right now. It's 3:30 in the morning."

"But I have to protect you! Don't you get it? You're my mate! I'm your mate! We're responsible for each other! I'm supposed to protect you!"

"Mates?"

"Yes, dammit, mates! And you're mine. I WILL protect you."

"But Caleb –"

"No! We are done for the night. I am not going to let you out of my sight. I am going to stay here with you tonight, and then tomorrow you are moving into my room."

"Caleb..., okay, you win," she sighed dejectedly.

She was not looking forward to the bitching she was surely going to get from his girlfriend and/or flavor of the week. She went to roll off of him so that they could go back to sleep, only to find that his grip had tightened on her so that she was stuck.

"Caleb, I thought we were going to go back to sleep."

"That's what I'm doing."

"But I can't sleep like this. I'm squishing you."

"Angel, you weigh maybe 100 pounds max. you're not squishing me."

"But –"

"I said I'm not letting you out of my sight and I meant it. I can't keep my eyes open when I sleep but I can hold you. And hold I will."

She sighed again and let her body flop down completely on his. She felt him sigh as well and snuggle her closer to his body. She had to admit, this was really nice, laying here in his arms, surrounded by his warmth. _A girl could get used to this_, she thought, before joining her mate in a peaceful night's rest.

* * *

**AN: Thank you sooooooo much to all of you who keep hanging in with this story. I am so sorry about not updating. I have several other stories on here. I am planning to start other ones so the ideas don't run away and never come back. And I am also a Beta Reader now, so I am dealing with other author's stories plus mine. Yikes! Craziness, man, craziness. Um. I jumped some time in this chapter just to push it along and I will most likely be making another time jump soon. So they're all mated up and I hope everyone likes the pairs I have. If you want to see anything happen or have any suggestions about what you would like to see happen in this story, please feel free to tell me. I love getting suggestions and hints of what people wanna read, because I'm writing for you guys. So yeah, click that link and leave me a review. Hopefully I will be able to update sometime this weekend or early next week. Chao for now!**

* * *

_**PS- Does anyone know how to post links in your profile? I have been trying and failing miserably.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Covenant. Only my original characters._

_

* * *

_

**Claudia POV**

The next morning came rather quickly, considering that we were all up for most of the night. I blinked my eyes open and found myself looking into Tyler's baby blues.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey, you."

"How did you sleep?"

"I was fine. And you?"

"Great."

"I was very comfortable."

"Me, too."

A small silence descended on us, wrapping us in its blanket. Our eyes never strayed from each other. That dream last night was more than what it seemed. I knew that even though it was a dream, it was a premonition. I was not the one who dealt with these kinds of things, so I would have to get the girls together later to see what our next step should be. But I guess that we should also include the boys, too. Though that dream scared the fuck out of me, it was also very informative. These boys are our mates. They were meant for us. They had to be there.

"Ty?"

"Mmm?" he hummed.

"Can we have a meeting?"

"'Bout what?" he mumbled.

The poor boy was half asleep. But we needed to talk about what happened to us and figure out a plan, in case _he_ is back.

"About what happened last night."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, it obviously upset you a lot. And I was scared shitless. And everyone else that we know was in our dream. Personally, I think we all had the same dream, just from our own perspectives."

"You might be right, Ty."

"Claudia, I am right and you know it," he said with a sly smirk.

"What I do know is that you are spending way too much time with Reid. I think he is really rubbing off on you."

"Eh."

With another smile in his direction, I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day before entering the bathroom. I quickly completed my morning routine and showered. I dried off and dressed before running the towel through my hair. I plugged in my hairdryer and began the painfully long process of fixing my hair when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Let me."

I handed him my brush and the hairdryer and let him work. His hands were so gentle, slowly untangling any knots that he found. His fingers threaded through my hair, lightly massaging my scalp and lulling me into a trance. I swear I would do whatever he asked of me if he would run his fingers through my hair every day. Once he finished he turned off the hairdryer and set it on the sink. He then took the brush and brushed out my hair, before grabbing a hair tie and gently pulled it back into a ponytail. He tightened it slightly and then stood back and admired his handiwork.

"Not too bad."

"It's perfect. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"One time my mom had the flu, and she was too weak to fix her own hair. So she told how to brush her hair and how to fix it. I was only 7-years-old at the time, but ever since then, whenever she is sick, I fix her hair for her and take care of her."

This boy was perfection. I swear I had the best man in the world.

"That's really sweet of you, Ty. Your mom is very lucky to have a son like you."

He blushed and shook his head, obviously embarrassed by the compliment.

"It's nothing. So, how about breakfast before we round everybody up."

"Yeah, sounds good. But I think we should meet after school. I have a feeling that the meeting is going to go on for quite some time."

"You're probably right. We'll just tell them at breakfast and then we'll meet at one of our houses, or at the Colony House."

"Colony House?"

"Long story short, it's the only original colony house that stills stands in the town today. It's on Caleb's property. That's where we meet for anything related to our Covenant."

"Okay. Wow, so you guys are really the Covenant of Silence here in Ipswich."

"Yep, that's us. People even gave us a nickname."

"Oh really. And what is this nickname?"

"The Sons of Ipswich."

I paused for a second on my way out the door and then burst into hysterical laughter. I nearly doubled over I was laughing so hard.

"Oh my goddess! Are you kidding me? What is that, like some boy band or something?" I managed to wheeze out in between giggles.

"Ha, ha. That's what people call us around here."

"Well, that's dumb."

"Yeah."

My laughter finally subsided and I locked my room before heading toward the staircase. We reached it at the same time as my sisters and his brothers. All of us were paired off, Paolina with Reid, Tabby with Caleb, and Rosa with Pogue. Looks like I was right after all. Same dream, different point of view. We looked at each other for a moment and then made our way down to the café for breakfast. We got there and the boys told us to find a table big enough for us all before darting off to get food for everyone, giving us no chance to buy our own food. I just shrugged and let them have their fun and found a table for our group. The boys came back quickly with enough food to feed an army and told us to eat up. We ate in relative silence, only commenting on what we thought about our classes for the day and checking to make sure we all did the homework. Imagine my surprise when Reid said that he did his homework. Rosa, too. I guess today was just filled with surprises.

We finished and headed back to our rooms to change into our uniforms. Once ready for school, I grabbed my bag and headed down to Tyler's room. He was just stepping out as I reached him. That boy can sure wear a uniform. I cannot wait to see him in that swim uniform of his. Tiny, little, Speedo trunks that hug his body just right. Whoa, letting my mind get ahead me there. Shaking my head slightly to rid myself of those thoughts for now and grabbed his hand, linking our fingers.

"Ready for class?"

"No, but we have to go anyway. How is that fair?"

"It's not," I giggled, "but it is your senior year and you need to pass your courses. Come on, the bell is gonna ring in a couple of minutes and we really shouldn't be late."

"Lead the way, Sweets."

"Sweets?"

"Yeah."

"Where did that come from?"

"I called you that last night and it calmed you down, so, yeah. And you're really sweet, too."

"Aww, thanks Ty."

We reached our first class and climbed to our seats. There was one minute until the bell rang so we just prepared our books for class and waited. Just as the teacher walked in to the room, Tyler leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"And I bet that hot, little body of yours tastes even sweeter."

He gave me a saucy wink and smirk, before turning his attention to the teacher.

How the hell was I supposed to concentrate on class when I was going to be thinking about Tyler's mouth the entire time? Ugh!

* * *

**AN: Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to post something today before I forgot. It is 9/11, so my updates will be short today and possibly tomorrow. It's a hard day for me today. And tomorrow is Grandparents Day, so hopefully I will have some time to write more after the party we are having at my house for my grandparents. So please leave a review and tell me what you think and I will try to respond when I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or any recognizable characters. I own my original characters._

_**AN: I hate these as much as the next person but it needs to be said. I had a reviewer correct me on one of my stories, saying that something wasn't right because it wasn't like it was in the book. I just wanna make sure everyone who reads anything on this site realizes and understands that it is fiction. That's why this site was made, so creative minds like you and me could make up whatever we wanted about the books, movies, TV shows, etc. As long as we have disclaimers and note that we do not known the originals, I think we are good. **_

_**I am sorry to rant, but this reviewer really upset me. I have been on this site a long time, and I think I know what I am doing. And I will not be offended if anyone doesn't like my stories or after reading the chapters, decides to not read anymore. You can't please everyone. But please do not insult me and tell me my creativity is wrong. You can say it is bad, but please do not say that it is wrong. No one's creativity is wrong.**_

_**That is all. Sorry again for the rant. And I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I am going through a lot right now, and finding any time to write is rather hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**Tabitha POV**

Classes were so boring.

I tried my best to pay attention by taking notes throughout all my classes, but I'm sure that they don't even make any sense. I had a few classes with Caleb, but the rest I had with the other boys or my sisters. I really missed Caleb when he wasn't next to me. I felt so dependent on him already, and I only knew him for such a short amount of time. I didn't know what to do. He claimed that he cared for me, but was he just lonely for the time being? I had so many questions about are relationship, but now was not the time to dwell on it. There were more important things, more dangerous things to think about.

Whatever happened last night was definitely a warning for all of us. I wish I knew what it meant. The Book would hold no answers. It would only tell us what spell was used, if it was even a spell. Her sisters and the Sons all had the same dream, down to the last detail. It was scary. It could mean that their deaths would soon be upon them. We had to figure out who the man was in the dream. He was the key to unlocking whatever mystery we were now facing.

_!_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period for the day. I jumped from my seat, threw my books in my bag and darted into the hallway. I rushed to meet Rosa at her locker. We were going to meet everyone else at the pool to watch practice. I hope I wouldn't embarrass myself and fall on my butt. I shuddered to even think of the new level of humiliation I would reach if that were to occur.

"Hey. You okay?" Rosa asked me with a small nudge to my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. You know that I am allergic to it so I don't know why you continue to spread it."

"Ugh."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately."

"C'mon. Something's going on with my baby sister. I know I am not usually the one you talk to, if you talk to any of us at all, but let me try. Let me a big sister. Please?"

She seemed really sincere. I hoped she wouldn't laugh at me.

"I think I am jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Of what? Of who?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah. It's pretty stupid, huh?"

"Yes. But it has you really upset about it, so tell me what is going on."

"I just feel like the other shoe is going to drop."

"Well, we did have an apocalyptic dream last night. Maybe that has you so twisted that you are really upside down now."

I gave her a look, begging her to be serious for once.

"Okay, okay. So maybe the other shoe isn't all this magic drama we are dealing with right now. If it's not that, then what is it?"

"It's Caleb," I blurted out.

"What? What's wrong with Caleb? Did he do something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Why is he with me?"

"You're kidding, right?" she laughed.

"See, this is why I don't tell you guys anything. You always laugh at me," I said quietly, trying to walk faster to get away from her.

She reached me quickly and grabbed my arm, bringing me to a halt.

"Tabby, I'm sorry. Seriously. I was wrong to laugh. I just don't understand why that has you on edge. It doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"Then explain it to me."

"Caleb is perfect."

"Perfect for you."

"And I'm me. I've never even had a boy ask me out before. Why would he want someone like me? And just listen to me now? I sound so selfish. I don't deserve him. Everyone else is concerned with what that dream meant, and here I am, whining about a boy!"

"Tabby girl, there's nothing wrong with you."

"How can you say that? Have you not been listening to me?"

"Yeah, I listened. And now it is your turn. You listen here, and you listen good. You are special to him. Who cares if it's because of some ancient mating thing. He doesn't. Yeah he was attracted to you, first, because of the bond you share through magic, but he stayed. That's the important thing. He stayed with you. He chose to stay. He had the right and the power to reject the bond and walk away. But he didn't. He wants you. You can see the poor guy is head over heels for you. He can barely see straight when you are around. He would probably crash his car if you walked down the street. He is smitten."

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking.

"But how can I trust anything that was born of magic? It could go away, just like that," I argued weakly, snapping my fingers to emphasize my point.

"Because your magic has never failed you before. Why would it fail you now, in the most important thing in your life, love?"

I stared at Rosa for a moment. She was smarter than I gave her credit for. Despite being quite the party girl and rowdy sister, she did have her moments. And this was one of them. She really was a big sister, and she was mine. I threw my arms around her, making her stumble back a few steps in order to keep us balanced on our feet.

"Whoa! Down girl!" she laughed as she hugged me back.

I laughed in response.

"No seriously, get off. You're gonna ruin my reputation."

I stepped back and just looked at her.

"Okay. But just so you know, your reputation doesn't count when it's family," I said with a smile.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. Rosa tossed an arm over my shoulder and lead me to the pool, where our sisters were waiting for us. We reached them and received odd looks.

"What's up with Rosa?" asked Claudia.

"I don't know. Maybe she traded brains with an alien or something," Paolina answered.

"What, I can't spend time with my baby sister?" she grinned.

She received blank looks in response.

"Oh, it's most definitely aliens," Paolina said with confirmation.

Rosa stared at her for a moment and then opened the doors to the pool and lead me in. Claudia and Paolina followed us. We stood for a moment, searching for the best spot on the bleachers to watch swim practice. This was the first time the boys had invited us to watch them practice. I was nervous. I didn't want to drool in front of Caleb. That would be so embarrassing.

We settled on the bleachers, just a few rows up. This was the perfect spot. You could see the whole pool from where we were, but we were still close enough to see the boys. We did homework for about twenty minutes before the locker room door opened and out walked our boys. Delicious. So that's what they were hiding underneath those school uniforms. I don't know which look I prefer, the school boy look or the nearly naked look. Eh, it's a tie.

"Save me," Rosa whispered.

"I'm gonna be doing laundry more often now," said Paolina, as she ogled Reid.

"Uh, um, I," Claudia stuttered.

"Mmmmm," I moaned out loud, and then slapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide with shock.

I could not believe that I had just moaned like that out loud. No man has ever made me respond like that. But then again, Caleb is not just any man. He's a warlock. My warlock, who was apparently coming over with his brothers to see me. Gulp.

"Hey, you made it," he said as he came to stand in front of me.

"H-h-hey," I stuttered, looking down and hoping to hide my blush.

"I'm glad you came."

"Yeah?" I asked, still blushing.

"Yeah. It feels good to have my girl support me, even if it is only a practice," he said with a crooked smile.

I felt myself falling a little more with that smile of his. He could sure charm a girl. I felt very lucky that his attention was focused on me. Maybe Rosa was right. Maybe Caleb really wanted to be mine. I know I wanted to be his.

"Swimming is important to you. Of course I'll support you."

"That's my girl," he said as he leaned in and lightly kissed my cheek.

I smiled and ducked my head as he wrapped his arms around me. Though I was sitting, I could still feel the heat from his body. I was close to his chest, only a few inches away. I wanted to lean into him and feel his bare skin against my cheek, but I knew that was inappropriate for this setting. Maybe we would get the chance later. I sure hope so. He broke the hug with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to cut this so short, but I should get back to the lanes before Coach has my head."

"Okay."

"Will you cheer for me?" he asked, sucking his head.

"Am I allowed to cheer for you?" I asked, not knowing what appropriate behavior was for swimming practice.

"Well, not during the entire practice. But when we scrimmage at the end. We'll all race our specialties, and that's when the cheering really gets going."

"Then I guess I'll be cheering you on. You better win," I winked, trying to flirt and failing.

"I always win," he whispered in my ear, sending delightful shivers down my spine.

I guess I was better at flirting than I thought.

He threw one more smile my way, and then hurried over to where his coach was giving out instructions for the practice. Some boys jumped in and started swimming warm-up laps, while others stretched as they awaited their turn. I hunched my shoulders just a bit, trying to catch my breath.

"Those boys," Claudia sighed, staring at Tyler as he bent over to touch his toes.

"And they're all ours," Rosa smiled evilly.

"Thank the goddess for that. If they belonged to someone else, that someone would be walking around with missing legs," Paolina said with a dazed expression.

"But then they wouldn't be walking. They would have no legs," I said.

"Shut it!" they all snapped.

I let it go, only because I had better things to think about and someone better to look at. Caleb was really something else. The Sons were great, too, but Caleb had something more. Maybe it was because he was the leader. All I knew was that he had chosen me for some reason, and I decided then and there that I was going to hang on with everything I had. Whatever was coming, whoever was trying to hurt them would face one hell of a fight. We would all stand together. But first, we needed to figure out what exactly it means for the eight of us to be mated pairs. Hopefully, our answers will be in the Book. If not, there are always the Ancient Ones' Diaries. I really hope it doesn't come to that. I hate translating.

I looked up from my homework just in time to see Caleb pull himself out of the pool, water dripping down every muscle and sinew, his swim trunks clinging to his slick skin. He ran his hand through his hair and shook it. He opened his eyes and immediately found mine.

He held me captive. And I was more than willing.

* * *

**_AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope everyone reviews. Please just click the button and send me your thoughts. Thanks! And thank you to everyone who has stuck with me with this stories and my other ones as well. You all rock. And to all my new readers, thank you so much for reading my story. That makes me very happy. So please review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

First, I want to apologize for not updating over two years. I didn't forget about these stories. After obtaining my Master's in English and my Master's of Fine Arts in Creative Writing, I find I am a much better writer than when I started on this site.

That being said, I have decided to take down these stories, and start new. Some will be the same, but with better writing, others will be completely different.

I apologize to those who were looking forward to the continuation of these particular story lines, but I feel it is for the best to start from scratch and give the readers on this site something worth reading.

Thanks for sticking with me, and hope any readers will follow me with my next endeavors.

I will say this. My next stories will be in the Lord of the Rings category.


End file.
